I Was Made For You
by Idshipus007
Summary: After her Father is murdered, and the sudden return of the Cullens, Bella's life gets turned upside down, when a member of the family betrays her the most. Eventual C/B. Takes place at the end of New Moon.
1. Oh Father, Please Father

A/N: so this is my first attempt at writing Twilight FanFiction. This story is set as an eventual C/B.

I do not own the Twilight saga, this is purely fiction. Seriously.

Edward pulled my trembling body onto his lap as soon as the seatbelt sign went off. His arms wrapped around me stiffly trying to bring me some sort of comfort in his awkward embrace. It wasn't exactly helping but the cool of his skin seeping beneath his shirt helped a bit.

I didn't know why I wasn't throwing myself at him, telling him I loved him despite everything he put me through and offer my forgiveness. Truth was I didn't have it in me to forgive him - even a bit.

For those long months he was gone, I had a lot of time to reflect on my relationship with him. I realized we weren't healthy , toxic, being the more appropriate word.

The way he took away my choices, the way he made me feel like an insignificant human not worthy of him or his family, the lies, the constant doubt that I loved him more than he loved me. Everything was always on his terms, and I was naive to think that's what love was.

I've seen real love down at the reservation with Sam and Emily. It was pure, healthy -looking past the imprint thing - they treated each other like equals despite one turning into a gigantic wolf.

They weren't my only example I could compare my healthy vs toxic relationships with. They were all around me , when I visited the cullens.

Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett.

So where did that leave us?

Should I forgive him because he went half way across the world to end his life?

If we didn't get back together would he pull another stunt? Edward could be really dramatic as he so demonstrated with his theatrics.

I guess my little cliff dive rendezvous could fall under the same category as him depending how you were looking at it.

I wasn't trying to commit suicide, not once. I wouldn't or couldn't do that to Charlie. Despite my zombie state I had enough sense to not put him through that. I was simply just thrill seeking and didn't realize how strong the current was.

From Alice's perspective it looked like I was trying to kill myself. I could see how she suspected that. I wasn't an adrenaline junkie when we met, and she didn't see Jacob pull me out of the water.

Edwards hand rubbing in small circles on my back broke me out of my reflection of 'the series of unfortunate events' as I deemed so in my head. Im sure with my luck there would be more. Perhaps I could become a writer and write about my life. Vampires and werewolves - yeah hello straight jacket, or death by the scary ass vampires in Italy. I was actually curious of how their laws worked, who created them and how the volturi rose to power.

Maybe Carlisle would educate me on vampirism.

"The family will meet us at the airport." Alice informed us , or more like me since Edward could read her thoughts.

I suddenly grew nervous and anxious. What will their reaction be ? I imagine they would embrace their pseudo son and brother with open arms, a emotional reunion no doubt.

I can't imagine what it would do to Jasper.

Im sure Alice would get the same treatment , we could have died after all. Her and Jasper's reunion would probably come from a scene out of a Nicholas Sparks novel, like they haven't seen each other in years.

But how would they react to seeing me? Would I be pushed out of the reunion to be cast outside standing awkwardly watching them? They did all abandon me without so much as a goodbye, Edward at least had the decent courtesy. They could have just all left leaving me to discover they left myself. I'd surely go crazy if that happened.

I decided I wouldn't expect anything, that would be the only way to protect myself from the hurt and rejection I would surely feel soon.

I buried my face in Edwards neck trying to find some sort of comfort to ease me into sleep. It should come naturally being in his arms since I've been longing the feeling for months. I'd probably sleep better in my own chair or in Alice's arms - Edwards grip however wouldn't let up.

He started to hum the lullaby he once composed for me into my ear, the beautiful melody took its affect and I was asleep in a matter of minutes.

-I WAS MADE FOR YOU-

Hearing loud shouts and commotion around me, my eyes flew open in a haze, the bright fluorescent lights caused my eyes to burn and I flinched away from the light blinking rapidly to gain focus.

I looked up noticing I was cradled in Edwards arms, as we walked into the airport his eyes darting around for a familiar face.

I tapped his arm gaining his attention, he looked down at me giving me a beaming smile.

I tried to smile back , but it didn't reach my eyes. What did he really expect?

"Can you put me down?" I asked in a soft whisper, he nodded complying to my request setting me on my feet. His touch didn't stray from the small of my back however as we started to walk.

"Edward! Oh my boy!" Esme sobbed tearlessly, running as fast as she could to not raise suspicion towards us flinging herself into his arms, I stepped away from them letting her through standing off to the side. I wasn't going to make a fool of myself and run for the others heading our way, looks of relief etched onto their face.

"Don't you ever do that again!" She sobbed into his chest, if someone were to walk by and see her tearless face they'd think she was as dramatic as her son.

But the shaky voice, trembles, and pain in her eyes proved otherwise. Esme would be bawling her eyes out if she could. A petty part inside me hoped it was an ugly cry. I hoped they all had an ugly cry, snot and all.

No one was that perfect.

"Im sorry mom." He smiled back jokingly trying to make light of the situation but Esme only clutched him tighter when he called her his mother.

Once she finally released him the others were hugging him, and Alice. Their reunion just as I imagined. I stared awkwardly at the floor, so a startled yelp escaped my lips as I was pulled flush against a hard chest, their face buried in my neck for the briefest moment. They smelled of cinnamon, musk and old books. It was strangely comforting.

They pulled back, their hands cupping either side of my face, his golden eyes full of so much pain and gratitude.

"Thank you Isabella, for bringing him home." Carlisle Cullen smiled warmly, thanking me on behalf of the coven.

I smiled up at him awkwardly mumbling a "no problem." Before stepping out of his embrace causing the doctor to frown.

I yelped again when I was suddenly in the air being swung around in a circle , the familiar bear hug of Emmett made me giggle but a nagging feeling at the back told me not to get my hopes up.

They'd leave again, if I let myself feel anything during this reunion I'm sure it would kill me when they left.

"Damn I missed you , baby bells!" Emmett grinned putting me back on my feet.

I only smiled in return not returning his sentiment, causing him to frown as well.

I had a feeling he was about to question me because the look on his face was sad and offended, but Esme wrapped an arm around me before anything escaped his mouth.

Her reaction wasn't the same tear felt reunion with Edward, but it wasn't cold either. I doubted Esme could ever be cold, she always had a sort of warmth to her. Like the patriarch she thanked me for bringing back their son.

Everyone seemed to hold their breath when Rosalie walked up to me next. I don't know what they were expecting but I was expecting a slap to the face. I caused this whole mess and the vain vampire wasn't my biggest fan, nor I hers.

But she surprised me. She threw her arms around my neck as if we were old friends who had been separated for too long. She unlike Esme sobbed into my neck. If that didn't send me into cardiac arrest the words tumbling out of her mouth should've . "Thank you for saving my brother Bella! This was all my fault , I hope you have it in you to forgive me." She wailed, her words muffled by my shirt.

I rubbed her back awkwardly, her being the first one I responded to surprised me. Maybe there was hope for us yet.

No Bella, don't get attached. They're leaving .

"We all make mistakes, there's nothing to forgive."

I didn't exactly know how she was involved in all of this , but I did my best to reassure her it wasn't her fault, it's not like she thrusted her brother into the son herself.

Jasper came up to me last, placing a hand on my shoulder giving it a squeeze. I suddenly felt a rush of confidence and reassurance at his touch.

"Don't doubt yourself Bella." He said as if reading my mind. I only nodded in return . If they had felt that way towards me they wouldn't have left. Or they would at least told me goodbye. Not even a "fuck you Bella Swan" email.

How could I believe a word they said?

"We better get going" Carlisle sighed, grabbing Esmes hand a pulling her out of the airport with the rest of us following . I couldn't help but to glare enviously at their joined hands.

Edward was back to touching me again, as if we were still together. He clutched my hand , I didn't protest only leant against him since I was dead on my feet, tired as hell.

When we approached the parking lot there was a van and the familiar black Mercedes waiting for us, I was a bit shocked they had a van at all. Soccer mom van wasn't exactly their style.

"I'll drive Bella home, someone has to explain this to Charlie." Carlisle says letting go of his wife's hand and opening the passenger door for me.

Im guessing this was their way of dismissing me. Carlisle will take me home, come up with some bogus story to Charlie while the others make a run for it.

I only nodded giving Edward a tight smile before climbing into the car, I didn't even give the others a second glance, I just pulled the door shut. I watched through the tinted window as the others climbed into the van, Edward staring at the car with a frown before he climbed in as well.

The sound of the car door slamming shut brought my attention back to inside the car. Carlisle gave me a sad smile before starting up the car and following them out of the parking lot.

We were silent for awhile none of us really knowing what to say. Carlisle tried talking to me but he gave up when he realized I wouldn't respond to basic small talk.

What were we supposed to talk about anyways? I couldn't get involved with them, engage in conversation and learn about their new lives without me only to be abandoned again in the morning. I couldn't do it.

-I WAS MADE FOR YOU -

We've been in the car for a half hour now, and I'm guessing he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Isabella" he begged "Please tell me what's wrong."

"Why?!" I screamed at him. "You'll just leave again anyways. It's not like any of you care."

Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the shrill ring off his cellphone. He sighed irritated before flipping it open.

"Hello."

He talked rapidly into the phone, so fast and low that I couldn't eavesdrop even if I wanted to. I clutched the handle as the car picked up did he think this was ? Nascar ? He shut the cell shut, hands gripping the wheel tight. I watched as we sped passed the van, looking in the rear view mirror I caught a glimpse of the Cullens getting out and running off, abandoning their vehicle.

Were they really trying to get away from me so quickly? A frown takes over my features and I tried hard to hide the hurt expression when Carlisle glanced my way.

I guess I failed because one of his hands left the steering wheel, reached out and grabbed my own, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

I gasped at the feel of his hand in mine. The tingling, the shock and the familiar coldness. I looked over at him, trying to find any indication that he felt it as well but his expression was impassive giving nothing away.

I shrugged it off as my body going into shock from feeling that sensation of the icy cold vampire skin.

"Isabella." He breathed, his voice and honey eyes so full of pain it made my heart ache, for the hole in my chest that was caused by their absence grow bigger.

I thought he was going to continue the conversation from before the phone call, but I was dead wrong.

What came out of his mouth next was bigger and hurt worse than the Cullen's abandonment .

Hurt worse than any heartache I suffered from the break up.

His words made the hole grow and my blood run cold. My whole world went crashing down.

"Alice had a vision, Victoria went back to forks. She went to your house looking for you."

No. No. No. This wasn't happening.

His grip on my hand tightened, anchoring me to reality.

"They're getting there as fast as they can, to try to prevent it but the vision had the same outcome."

My breath got caught in my throat, I found the air to thick as I tried to catch my breath, Carlisle stole another glance at me before trying to pull over.

"No! Keep going!" I nearly shouted in between breaths. He sent a panic glance my way, but otherwise complied. Seeing as there was barely any traffic, he shut off the headlights and picked up speed all the while coaching my breathing and mummering soothing words.

Hot tears streamed down my face, as I clutched his hand in the two of mine to prevent him from pulling away. I don't care if they left me the next day, or I was making a complete fool of myself, his touch was the only thing that brought me comfort at the moment. I relished in it as much as possible.

Suddenly a memory hit me, of being in the meadow. Laurent showed up to kill me for Victoria but the Wolves got him.

Wolves.

Jacob.

Maybe the pack could get there before the Cullens.

"Can I borrow your phone." I whimpered softly.

Carlisle looked at me quizzically, but otherwise handed it over. I gave a soft smile before flipping it open, still holding his hand in mine.

I dialled the number I now knew by heart, praying to every god up there that he had his phone on him and would answer.

It was on the fourth ring when he finally picked up.

"Hello." He asked, his voice husky and deep, full of sleep.

"Jacob" I nearly sobbed.

"Bella?!" His voice was alert now. "Bella where the hell are you? Are you okay? You hurt? If they hurt you I swear to god , treaty be damned -"

"Jake, im fine." I assured cutting off his rant. "Charlie isn't. I don't have time to explain, but a vampire is going after Charlie. I don't know if the Cullen's will make it on time. I.. i cant loose him Jake."

"Shhh bells it's alright. Ill inform Sam. Well do everything we can. Ill contact you soon."

"Thank you."

The line went dead.

I then dialled the house number, hoping I wasn't too late.

"Hello?"

His voice sounded tired, but I was relieved to hear it.

"Dad?" I asked softly, knowing it was him.

"Bella?" He questioned. "Bella where the hell are you? I've been worried sick."

I imagined him sitting on the couch waiting for me to come home so he can reprimand me , despite me being 18.

"Im on my way home. Im sorry for worrying you."

He sighed heavily on the other line. "Just scared me is all,kid."

"I ... I love you, Daddy. Always." I closed my eyes pushing my head back against the headrest, wishing I was just having a nightmare, and not saying goodbye to my father for the last time.

I heard his breath hitch. Charlie hasn't heard me call him "Daddy" since I was five and we weren't exactly big on sentiments or feelings.

"I love you too, baby." I couldn't see it but I knew he was smiling.

Suddenly I heard a loud crash on the other line, my father grunting and a female voice that I distinctly remember. It was sickly sweet.

"Well isn't that sweet." Victoria nearly snarled.

I heard my fathers screams of pain in the background, Carlisle pushed the car to go faster.

"You're next , dear sweet Isabella." She purred into the phone before the line went dead.

Why was this happening to me? Why couldn't she just hunt me down? I pulled my knees up onto the seat, putting my head between my legs.

10 minutes of soothing words, and squeezing Carlisles hand so tight my knuckles were white and nearly shifted in my hand we arrived at my house.

Thank god we didn't have neighbours because the snarling that could be heard could have caused a problem.

Carlisle barely had the car in park, before I threw my door open running inside, with him behind me.

He threw the door open with such force the threshold shook, his eyes darting around quickly before he ran into the kitchen.

There in the destroyed kitchen of my house, Charlie lied on the floor in a heap of twisted limbs at awkward angles. I knew he suffered.

That however wasn't the most disturbing thing. A few feet from his body was a discarded bloody knife, looking down at my feet there was a head.

A head full of dark curls and a moustache.

She beheaded him.

She decapitated my father , so the venom wouldn't save him.

My daddy was dead.

Title song - For the love of a daughter -Demi Lovato

You're hopeless

Oh father, please father

I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go

Oh father, please father

So... Review

I couldn't be in here anymore . I ran for the door emptying the contents of my stomach into the grass, barley off the porch.

Carlisles held my hair back, and rubbed my back soothingly while I kneeled on the ground dry heaving.

When I was done and there was nothing left to come up, he pulled me to my feet silently handing me a bottle of water. I gratefully took it , taking a large gulp of the water, swishing it around to clean out the bile taste before spitting it out. I gulped down another mouthful to soothe my raw throat, before capping the bottle and throwing it back on the ground.

Noticing a thick purple smoke coming from the back compelled me to investigate. Once again my hand found Carlisles, entwining our fingers together and pulling him along.

"You don't have to Isabella." He mummers softly.

I shake my head vehemently. "No. I need to know she's dead. I need to confirm it's her and nobody else."

He nods in understanding, and leads me to the backyard.

The Wolves were still in wolf form, soft whimpers escaping their muzzles, but it appeared none were hurt, physically.

I silently did a count of all the Cullen's, once I counted all seven of them and a sigh of relief escaped me.

That meant the purple smoke belonged to Victoria.

The russet coloured wolf pawed towards me, his big head pressed into my stomach, with my free hand I ran it through his fur feeling the soft texture.

He looked up at me with sad brown pleading eyes, trying to convey they did everything they could.

I only nodded, quickly leaning down to press a kiss to his snout as thank you.

I heard a growl and without looking I knew it came from Edward. I would have rolled my eyes if I had the energy.

Jacob turned on his heel and left, I was about to bitch Edward out when he rolled his eyes.

"Relax Bella. He just went to phase."

I only nodded.

Jacob came back a few minutes later with a pair of cut off shorts, he strode up to me in long strides before pulling me into his arms.

We cried together mourning the loss of my father. He rubbed soothing circles into my back as we ruined each other's shirts, the others were silent through the ordeal for which I was grateful.

Occasionally I would feel Carlisle squeezing my hand since I refused to let go of his, letting me know he was here for me.

"Im sorry Bella. We did everything we could." He said pulling away, and wiping his eyes on the back of his hand.

I gave him another nod, not finding myself able to smile. "Thank you." I said loudly to everyone that was present.

That seemed like it gave them the go ahead to approach me, each of the Cullen's and the Wolves after they phased back giving me a hug while whispering their condolences in my ear.

Never once did Carlisles hand leave mine, even when his wife and son glared at the clasped hands, he only tightened his grip.

We were all sitting around in a circle around the smoke, most of the Wolves besides Jacob and Sam phased back , not comfortable in their human form around vampires.

This time I found myself between Carlisles legs leaning back against his chest, his jacket wrapped around me since I refused to go back into that house.

"What are we going to do now?" Sam questioned breaking the silence.

Carlisle sighed. "To prevent an investigation we need to cover up the murder." His grip around my waist tightened as he felt me stiffen.

"How do we do that?" My voice trembled.

"Take whatever you want to keep in the house, and set it alight." Jacob suggested. "It's the best way to cover it up."

I only nodded. "Alright, but I can't go in there."

"Thanks okay, just tell us what you need honey." Esme smiled sympathetically at me despite the fact I was cuddling with her husband.

I nodded giving them instructions on what to get, which mostly included some of my clothes, a few pieces of jewelry and pictures. I also requested a few of Charlie's shirts, and to have his badge put in his car so I can have it for the funeral.

They all nodded, and headed into the house. The Wolves ran off into the forest, Jacob gave me one more hug before following them.

Carlisle ran me back to his house with me cradled in his arms, he silently dropped me off outside the bathroom handing me my toilet bag Alice retrieved from the house and a long sleeve shirt, that after my shower I found it came to my knees,and a pair of plaid pj pants. Lifting the sleeve to my face, I inhaled the scent I knew was Carlisle.

feeling eyes burn into me, I looked up Carlisle was staring at me intently with his smouldering honey eyes that seemed to grow darker the longer our gaze locked.

I was instantly mortified, the blush coating my cheeks as I realized he caught me sniffing his shirt.

Carlisle being the gentleman that he was didn't comment on my slip up, but there was an indulgent amusement dancing in his eyes.

"The others will be back soon. Im assuming you want to sleep with Edward."

Thankfully I was able to hold back a grimace and only shrugged. I doubt Edward would be able to calm the nightmares tonight. I knew I was in for a restless sleep but honestly when was the last time I had a decent one?

Thankfully Carlisle didn't respond he just grabbed my hand and pulled me up the flight of stairs and pushed a door open revealing a queen size bed, which was the only furniture in the room.

"This is Esmes and my room." He shrugged. "We didn't see no need to bring the bed to Alaska, im sure Esme will get around to refurnishing by tomorrow."

"You're staying?" I stared up at him confused before a yawn over took me.

He gives me a smile. "Of course Isabella. "

I wanted to ask more questions but honestly I was dead on my feet. So I simply shrugged and climbed into the bed, with Carlisle tucking me in.

He bent down pressing a kiss to my forehead before moving to leave. I reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Please stay?" I didn't care if I was being inappropriate. Edward and Esme be damned, I needed him tonight.

He gave me a compassionate smile that was some what sad before climbing into the bed beside me. I laid my head on his cool chest while he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"As long as you need me." He vowed. "Ill be here."

Title song - For the love of a daughter -Demi Lovato

You're hopeless

Oh father, please father

I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go

Oh father, please father

So... Review?


	2. Day Is Done, Go In Grace

A/N: thank you for the follows/ favourites/reviews!

Disclaimer: I got the idea of Charlie's funeral from the vampire Diaries, and the Quileute ceremony through my knowledge of the First Nations Culture and what I've experienced. I don't own Twilight saga.

Word spread faster than wild fire, or the fire that claimed my childhood home and burned my father to ash - either way the whole town knew about it the next morning.

According to the story, there was a gas leak, the house was already engulfed in flames by the time help arrived.

Word also spread that the Cullens were back in town and I was staying with them for the time being. I was about to cut the line after the phone rang for the umpteenth time offering condolences.

Not to mention everyone got over their fear of the Cullen house, and came to visit. They'd visit and tell me what a wonderful man my father was, reminiscing stories of what he did for this town and sharing fond memories.

I was grateful that so many people cared about him, but I didn't want to see anybody. I didn't want to talk to them. Charlie hasn't even been in the grave yet and they're acting like he's been gone for years.

Their condolences and memories weren't the only thing the lovely neighbours brought - no each and every one of them brought food of some sorts. I lost count of how many casserole dishes were in the kitchen.

"It's what you do when people die." Edward stated in a matter of fact tone that made me want to punch him. "You cook."

I clenched my fists to my side glaring up at him as Esme brought another dish to the kitchen, which was dropped off by the Stanley's. "I know what to do when someone dies." I growled at him. "Food and Death."

"It's Shivaji" Jasper stated solemnly while sending soothing waves my way.

"Im not Jewish. Is it still Shivaji If im not Jewish?"

The others merely shrugged, despite the fact Edward is always going on about his soul the Cullen's - save for Carlisle -weren't all that religious.

Neither was I. Sure I believed there was a higher being up there but I never found one to worship. Which was why I was at a stump for this whole funeral thing. Charlie was never religious either, we were practically heathens.

\- I Was Made For You -

"Im so sorry baby!" Renee cooed petting my hair while she held me against her chest the day before the funeral.

Her and Phil flew out the day after the fire and were staying at the Cullen's house much to Esme's insistence. I actually protested on the issue several times, but she wouldn't budge. She went on and on about how this was their fault and it was their responsibility.

Even though I insisted it wasn't, a small part of me blamed them.

I blamed them for coming to Forks.

I blamed them because vampires existed.

I blamed Carlisle for turning Edward.

I blamed Edward for falling in love.

I blamed James and his coven.

I blamed them for leaving.

I could have sat there that whole night playing the blame game, but I knew it was stupid. I was just as much at fault as they were. They only one innocent in all of this was Charlie, who only got caught in the crosshairs.

"You're coming back to Jacksonville, right?"

"It's not like I have a house here." I snapped at her, pulling away from the embrace. I instantly regretted it seeing the hurt swimming in her hazel eyes. "Sorry." I mumbled out the apology. "I just don't know what to do."

She nodded in understanding, her voice suddenly taking on an excited tone as she prattled on about how much I'd love the new house.

From Jasper's grimace as he and Carlisle walked into the room, I knew I wasn't the only one getting whiplash from Renee's emotions.

"You're welcome to stay with us." Carlisle offered sitting down on my other side. "We have more than enough room."

\- I Was Made For You -

"We are here today to pay our tribute and our respect to a pillar of our community, our brother , our protector, Chief Charles Marcus Swan. We are also here today to show our love and support for Charlie's family and friends." Pastor Webber said after everyone was seated in the pews of the church. I was sitting on the left side front Pew between my mother and Carlisle. Phil was on her other side , with Esme on his. The rest of the Cullen's sat behind us much to Edwards protests. The sound of rain fell heavily on the roof, thunder rolling in the distance.

Charlie loved thunderstorms, I used to chastise him for standing so close to the window as he watched fascinated by the light show outside. I always thought he'd get taken out by a lighting bolt or even in the line of duty, not by a vampire.

"Quileute members Billy Black and Sam Uley will lead us in a prayer. Please rise."

Since he knew the Blacks from a young age Charlie was fascinated with the Quileute Culture and Legends. (I was surprised he hasn't caught on to the true nature of the Cullen's.) Billy thought it was a good idea to incorporate it into the Ceremony.

Everyone rose to their feet, watching intently as Sam lit sage in a small dish, taking a large Eagle or hawk feather - I wasn't certain, he started fanning the smoke going in a slow clock wise circle around the memorial set up at the church.

Since there was no body, we used pictures of him, a fishing pole and his badge as a substitute. Flowers amongst them.

After he was done, Billy said a prayer in the tribal language while everyone bowed their head respectively praying in their own way along with Him.

When the prayer finished, Sam Uley placed the burning sage on a near by table, before handing Billy a small hand Drum and Stick. With his own in his hand they sang what Billy described as an honour song.

The whole ceremony brought chills up my arm and tears to my eyes. Giving a quick glance around there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Even the Cullen's had venom pooling in their eyes.

When the song was done Billy wheeled himself over to me, grasping my hand in his own. Whispering softly to me. "Come find me when this is over." He said giving a meaningful glance towards the Cullen's. I got the memo. I was to come Alone.

I nodded in response, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Thank you Billy." He had helped me a lot this past few days, despite his disdain for the Cullen's he was there everyday helping with Funeral arrangements.

Sam gave me and the Cullen's a nod before wheeling Billy away, back to their seats.

\- I Was Made For You-

Every member of Forks Police suddenly rose to their feet dressed in uniform, their hand raising to their heads to give a salute.

"Calling Chief Swan." Deputy Reynolds who was a plump man with blond hair with flecks or grey, and bright blue eyes - he was close to Charlie's age and was his second in command. He spoke clearly into a police radio. "This is the last call for Chief Swan." There was a pregnant pause before he continued. "No response. Radio Number 2-6 is out of service after 15 years and four months of police service. Gone, but never forgotten." With a nod at his fellow officers they all gave a salute as he yelled the words "Centre"

Deputy Reynolds placed Charlie's old radio on the table, before returning to his seat, the other officers sitting down.

Pastor Webber rose from his chair and walked up to the podium. "Anyone who would like to share a few words is free to do so." He said opening the floor to speeches.

There were several speeches from his co workers, and people who wanted to share stories in his memory.

Soon enough Billy Black was once again rolled to the front. His eyes wandered around the room, meeting Carlisles gaze first, before directing his attention to me. "Charlie Swan was a remarkable man. Stubborn as they come with a heart of gold. I remembered the day he told me his daughter was moving back to Forks, his smile was almost blinding. He was so happy that his baby girl was coming home." He sent me a smile, as I chuckled softly tears streaming down my cheeks. I suddenly felt pressure on both of my hands, looking to my left, Renee was squeezing my hand in her own as she leaned against Phil, his arm circled tightly around her waist.

Looking to my right, Carlisles fingers were intertwined with my own, giving me a gentle yet firm squeeze. I smiled up at him in acknowledgment letting him know I got his message.

He was here for me.

Glancing back over to Billy, he was telling a story from Charlie's youth that had the crowd laughing, since I was distracted I didn't catch what he was saying but I noticed he kept glancing thoughtfully at my hand intertwined with the good doctor.

Once he was finished, he rolled himself away and I took his place. Taking a deep breath, I glanced around the room with tears streaming down my cheeks. My eyes met my best friend Jacob Black who was sitting by his Father and pack members towards the back of the room; giving me his beaming smile that always made me feel warm.

My eyes wandered towards his Father who gave me an encouraging nod in return.

Suddenly feeling a rush of confidence and bravery I sent a grateful look to Jasper who only gave a lazy smile in return.

Finally my eyes went to the front left pew to where my mother and Phil sat, he gave me a tentative smile - we weren't all that close after all. My mom had tears streaming down her face, sobbing her eyes out. I almost rolled my eyes at her.

She left him! She didn't have the right to grieve him.

I mentally chastised myself, sometimes I forgot I wasn't the only one who lost someone. She and everyone else here had the right to mourn for him.

Glancing over I met liquid honey eyes, staring intently at me. They were filled with encouragement, pride and adoration. Giving the doctor a small smile I started my speech.

"Thank you all for coming." I smiled shyly at the audience. "My Original plan was to have this ceremony down by the creek. It was Charlie's favourite place to fish. When he wasn't in front of the tv screaming at a team, or at the dinner or at work you would find him there. Unfortunately like most days in Forks we were rained out." I paused for a second glaring at the roof as if it were God's fault.

I guess in a way it was, depending how you looked at it. A few chuckles echoed around the room.

"It's also a good thing. Charlie loved the rain, I guess this was him going out with a bang." A strangled sob escaped my lips, as my hands clutched the podium, my knuckles turning white from the force of the grip.

A shot of calm rocketed through my body and I was instantly grateful for Jasper in that moment. Without him here I'd probably be a crying mess on the floor right now. "You don't know how much I wanted to take his place, how much I wished to be with him in his final moments... this is for my Dad. I love you, always."

I took another deep calming breath, closing my eyes and letting the sound of my voice fill the room. Charlie always loved to hear me sing as I did chores around the house. He told me I had a beautiful voice, but I always shrugged him off. I haven't sang since the Cullen's left and I knew Charlie was disappointed, so this was solely for him.

"Go in peace. Go in kindness. Go in love. Go in faith. Leave the day. The day behind us. The day is done. Go in grace. Let us go into the dark. Not afraid. Not alone. Let us hope by some good pleasure. Safely to. Arrive at home."

Opening my eyes, I felt my skin hot and clammy i knew I was blushing. Everyone sat with their mouths gaping at me. Thinking I embarrassed myself and probably sounded like a dying animal I quickly retreated to my seat.

"That was beautiful" Carlisle mummers into my ear, as I covered my face with my hands mortified at the still silent room.

"I didn't know you can sing, dear." Esme smiles softly at me reaching across her husband to squeeze my leg.

Still embarrassed I ducked my still red face playing with my fingers as I mumbled a thanks.

\- I Was Made For You-

"He knew about the legends." Billy informed me, we were sitting in the church after the funeral was over, everyone else retreated to their cars going home with heavy hearts. "He knew what they were. The animal attacks and your accident last spring only confirmed his suspicions."

He grabbed my wrist suddenly tracing the crescent scar I received last spring from James which always felt cold. "We fought a lot on the subject, but he stuck up for them, knowing what they were capable of." Billy shook his head in bewilderment at the mind of his dead best friend. He probably thought he was crazy letting his daughter go off fornicating with vampires. "He claimed they were good people, especially the leader. After your accident at the school ..." he sighed running a hand through his greying hair, removing a few strands from his braid framing his face. "He phoned me. Somehow he knew he was going to loose his daughter to them."

I frowned at the words Billy was saying. My father knew all along about vampires. He knew what the Cullen's were and why the tribe was wary of them. Yet he still stood up for them, even if it meant fighting with his best friend. Tears sprang to my eyes. "What does that mean?"

Billy shrugs. "I asked him the same thing. He said he took one look at the doctor, then another at you and he knew you were no longer his. He bitched at me for weeks when you started going with the boy." He let out a hearty chuckle filled with warmth.

I giggled along with him, Charlie was never Edward's biggest fan.

"You're going with them aren't you?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me suspiciously.

I looked at him long and hard searching his face. There was no anger or resentment in his face only pure curiosity and concern.

I shrugged. "Most likely. I don't want to go back with Renee. She needs to be with her husband."

"Id offer you to stay with us, but it's small as it is." He snorted softly. "Just promise me you'll stay safe? I don't need anymore grey hair from worrying about you, and if you are leaving town do come down to the Rez to say goodbye first."

His requests were reasonable so I easily complied. "Of course Billy, I wouldn't leave without a goodbye."

I knew if the Cullen's were to leave Forks and I was invited to tag along I would leave with them. I had nothing left here besides Jacob.

I leaned down giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, offering to wheel him out. He only shook his head at me, the words coming out of his mouth surprised me.

"Send ... Dr. Cullen in here, please. I wish to speak to him." I could tell it took a lot out of him to say his name, instead of some other immature insult the Wolves usually use.

I only nodded at him, walking towards the the heavy door open, i let it slam shut behind me as I stepped out. Carlisle and Edward were at my side in a second.

"He wants to see you." It was useless information since they most likely heard the conversation from outside. I wonder if Billy knew that? Maybe he liked the illusion of privacy.

He nodded turning to Edward. "Why don't you take everyone home? I'm sure he'll feel better with less of an audience."

Edward stares at his pseudo father long and hard, before he glares at the double doors of the church. "Don't Listen to a word he says." He was obviously reading Billy's thoughts and didn't like what he was about to say to him. Edward grabbed my hand in his intertwining our finger together.

We didn't get a chance to talk about what we were or how to move forward but apparently to Edward he figured we were back together or at least on some level.

Repressing my urge to glare at the insolent boy i directed my attention to Carlisle. "Are any of the Wolves still here?"

"Billy's offspring, the Clearwaters and Sam are nearby. Billy needs help home after all." Edward answered for him, stepping forward and tugging me with him with a roll of his eyes. "I know what you're thinking and he'll be fine. The Wolves aren't going to harm him."

"I thought you didn't know what I was thinking?" I retorted with a cheeky smile, before my smile became grim. "Besides its four against one I'm just taking precautions."

"Im wounded Bella." Jacob Black comes out from the woods with the others behind him, his hand was to his chest feigning hurt. "You think so low of us. After all we've been through."

Seth chuckles wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me to his side and out of Edwards grasp. "It's a good point, I mean they're leaving him here to walk into the wolfs den by himself without any back up. Since the fortune teller can't see us, by the time they discover something is wrong he'd be dead."

Sam eyed the kid like he grew a third head or something, Seth was one of the younger ones and Sam was probably surprised he came up with that theory.

I decided Seth and Jasper would get along well.

Carlisle who should probably feel threatened since the boy was talking so carelessly about his death had a small smile graze his lips, eyes shining in amusement as they darted between Seth and I.

"Thank you for the concern but I should be fine." He then turned on his heel and walked inside the church.

Review?

Title song : Go In Peace - Sam Baker

Leave the day

The day behind us

Day is done

Go in grace

Let us go

Into the dark

Not afraid

Not alone


	3. Tears That Still Drip Sore

A/N: I do not own Twilight.

"Baby are you sure?" Renee asked for the fifth time since we got back from the funeral. I was ready to pull my hair out, I was ready to pull her hair out! Anything to get her to shut up.

I was a little surprised at me slightly violent thoughts especially regarding my own mother - even one as scatterbrained as she was. I loved my mother, once upon a time we were each other's best friend. Maybe that's why she wanted me to move back home?

"I'm sure mom." I smiled tightly at her, raising my hand to massage my temples already feeling a headache coming on. "I just need to... gain closure. I can't do that on the road, plus I need to graduate."

She sighed, fresh tears brimming her eyes as she gives me a watery smile. "If that's what you want."

I hesitated.

Was it really what I wanted?

Did I really want to stay around a family that abandoned me once and probably won't bat an eyelash at doing it again?

I just knew I needed a form of the supernatural in my life to feel normal. I've been around it for so long I'd probably go crazy without it. Who wouldn't ? Without the Cullen's or the Wolves around in the flesh I'd have no concrete proof besides my memories that they existed. No one would believe me.

I was sworn to secrecy on both sides, although spilling the tea on the vampire secret had scarier consequences than the Wolves. A shudder rippled through my body as I thought of the Volturi.

With them I had two options: join or die.

If I went with my mother I was almost certain they'd come after me. They'd be like a dog with a bone; they would let up.

If I were to go with the Cullen's I would be turned eventually. Despite Edward's protests on the subject I'm sure he wouldn't let his family face their wrath. Besides it wasn't Edward's choice if I became a vampire.

Before it was.

Before the series of unfortunate events happened, I wanted to be a vampire for the sole purpose of staying with Edward forever, eternally being bound by his love.

Now, I wanted to be a member of the undead for different reasons. Of course I wanted to stay with the family, but I also wanted to be independent and indestructible. I never wanted to appear weak or have anyone else fight my battles for me.

I didn't dare to think of the consequences with the Wolves. I wasn't sure if there was one since everyone who knew was a wolf, a council member or an imprint. As far as I knew I was a special case.

"I do." I confirmed firmly.

She nodded pulling me into a hug, sobbing into my chest, I patted her back comfortingly and cherishing the moment. I didn't know if I'd ever see her again.

\- I Was Made For You-

"I love you baby." Renee wailed pulling me into her arms. "Don't forget to call and email me once in awhile. Stay out of trouble and make sure Dr and Mrs Cullen take care of you."

Edward and I took Phil and Renee to the airport, I wanted to go by myself or anyone else besides Edward but he was adamant about us going together, claimed he wanted to talk.

"I will Mom." I assured her, walking over to Phil to give him a hug. "I promise. I love you, now go before you miss your flight."

She nodded flinging herself into my arms once more, from behind me Edward chuckled amused either at my mother's behaviour or her thoughts. I wasn't sure.

I waved goodbye until they disappeared into the gate, slightly relieved she was gone. Renee could be a little too much at times but I knew I'd miss her with everything in me.

Edward touched my shoulder giving me a nervous smile, before grabbing my hand and leading me out of the airport.

-I Was Made For you -

"I lied." Edward spoke suddenly.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Huh?" I asked stupidly. We've been in the car for an hour now, he could have been talking about bunnies being purple for all I knew.

He rolled his eyes, irritated by my slowness. Of course he was, I was a weak stupid human; my brain didn't process as fast as his. "I lied about my feelings for you."

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets from how wide they went, shock and astonishment washed over my body. I couldn't respond all I could do was stare at him with my mouth open.

Very attractive, Bella.

"You believed me so easily, I thought it would have taken more than that. I ... I still love you, Bella."

Before he left Edward's words would have caused butterflies to erupt in my stomach, cause my heart to skip a beat and leaving me feel warm.

I felt my stomach churn, a wave of nausea hitting me, my heart was pounding so fast I was afraid I was having a heart attack. I didn't feel warm at all; I felt cold.

"Then why'd you leave?" I asked shakily breaking the silence. "If you loved me, you wouldn't have left."

Edward turned his head towards me, his eyes a shade of dark gold . Pain and desperation swimming in black swirls slowly shadowing the gold hue. "I do love you Bella. Don't you see? Don't you understand? I left to protect you - i didn't want this life for you. I thought if I removed myself and my family from the picture you'd go on living a normal life. You'd be safe, happy."

Tears clouded my vision as hurt and anger consumed me. Who the hell did he think he was making life altering choices for me? Taking away my own free will? Was it an unanimous decision or did anyone want to stay? Was he going to abandon me again now that the threat was eliminated?

He reached over taking my small hand in his large one, rubbing circles onto my skin making me colder than I already was.

He turned the heat on in a flash that I missed the movement, the only thing confirming it was the warm air spreading through the car soothing me.

"Was if a unanimous decision?" I whispered so lowly that it was almost inaudible. He would hear me though, as if I shouted the words to him.

His brow furrowed in confusion, his jaw clenched in frustration. I understood why. Here he was confessing his soul bounding love to me, probably on the verge of going on and on about mates but all I wanted to know was if the others wanted to leave as well.

"Why does it matter?" He growled softly urging me to drop the subject. His tone confirmed my fears. They only kept me around for Edward's sake. That's why they didn't say goodbye.

"I want to know." I retorted with an eye roll. "If you won't tell me I'll ask someone else."

Rosalie came to mind instantly, surely the vain bombshell would gladly tell me how much I wasn't wanted.

"It wasn't a unanimous decision, a 4-3 vote." He conceded, regret washed over his face immediately, he knew I'd ask where the votes would fall.

"Who?"

"Why does this matter so much Bella? Let it be." His eyes suddenly burned into mine, his sweet scent seemed more potent, the beautiful aroma filling my senses, my heart quickened its pace.

My mind was letting the subject go, I suddenly didn't care who wanted me to stay and who didn't.

Edwards lips twitched before turning his attention back to the road, I shook my head trying to clear the fog feeling like I was in a daze.

"Do I dazzle you?" Edwards voice rang clear as bells in my mind. It wasn't part of the conversation we were having it was a memory from a much simpler time. After he dazzled the poor girl in the restaurant.

"Don't do that,Edward!" I growled furiously at him, my question of who voted for me to stay suddenly returning to mind.

"Do what?" He asked innocently a smile stretching across his handsome face.

"You know what! You dazzled me!" I shouted at him in incredulously. "I can't believe you had the audacity to compel me."

He snorted, we were nearing the boundaries of Forks now, it would only take him seconds to pass the sign, like everyone else in the family he drove like a maniac. "I wouldn't go that far Bella. If I did you would completely forget the subject."

I rolled my eyes, raising my free hand to massage my temples, soothing the ache slightly. "Just tell me who."

We were almost at the house and I could tell he was irritated the conversation didn't go as planned. I have no doubts he'd corner me again sometime later. I just didn't know what to tell him.

"Emmett, Carlisle and Rosalie. I broke the tie."

At least three out of seven cared enough about my wellbeing. I thought bitterly. I was completely miffed that it was them.

Emmett I could understand, we grew close over the short time we knew each other, he was my brother for all intents and purposes.

Carlisle however was the leader of the coven, he had the power to let them stay, but he let them go. He voted to stay, but he didn't try hard enough.

Rosalie was who surprised me the most, we weren't exactly best friends. She always treated me like I was dirt on her shoe.

I was more hurt that the others choose to leave. Jasper was no doubt guilty , I made a mental note to reassure him it wasn't his fault. Esme who was always warm and motherly to me choose to abandon me much like my so called best friend, Alice.

"Alice." I whimpered out a single tear dripping down my cheek, I quickly reached up to wipe it away.

He sighed heavily squeezing my hand. "She didn't mean harm by it Bella. She has her reasons they all did. It's not my place to tell."

I nodded finally dropping the subject. The only way I'd find out was by the voters themselves. I was too much of a coward to ask.

\- I Was Made For You-

"Do you want to stay in Forks, dear?" Esme asked me busying herself at the stove cooking me dinner despite my protests. "It would be no problem to move back?"

I shake my head no. "I don't think I'll be able to stay in Forks. Where are you currently residing?"

"Alaska."

Alaska was cold as hell, but it beat the rain. "Alaska it is then."

She gave me a beaming smile, placing a heaping helping of steaming pasta in front of me. My mouth salivated at the gooey cheese. "Thank you." I grinned gratefully digging into the cheesy goodness moaning softly as the taste assaulted my senses. "Mmhm this is so good!"

Esme's smiled widened at the praise. "I'm glad you like it, now eat up."

\- I Was Made For You-

"Edward told me what happened, for what it's worth I really appreciate that you wanted to stay... so thank you!" I grinned up at Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie.

We were all sitting in the living room, Emmett was playing some game, Rose was on the floor painting her toes and Carlisle sat beside me reading a medical journal.

"I mean it hurt a lot when you didn't at least say goodbye, or even send me hate mail or something. I just thought you kept me around for Edward's sake and if that's still the case or if you want to put it to a vote I can leave. Charlie left me some money..." I added hurt and rejection leaking into my voice causing it to slightly crack. I felt the sting in my eyes, rapidly blinking away fresh tears.

"I know I was probably the last person you thought to vote in your favour. I even surprised everyone else." A smirk graced her mouth, humour shining in her eyes for a second before she grew somber. "The last thing I wanted was for you to become a vampire, it's not that I didn't want you as part of the family; I just didn't want to take away your humanity. I apologize for my behaviour towards you, it wasn't right. I felt threatened by you. You had the power to destroy my life, all you had to do was spread our secret."

I'd never-"

She held up her hand silencing me. "I know you wouldn't. I could've said whatever I wanted about you - but you're fiercely loyal. I admired that about you. For my vote I just couldn't go along with it. I know what it's like to think you are somebody's world one minute and have that ripped from you the next. The circumstances were different but it felt too close to home."

Edward did explain part of Rosalie's history to me, but he never went into detail. It wasn't his story to tell, from the way she spoke I knew it didn't have a happy ending. I made a mental note to ask her about it someday.

"Thank you, Rosalie." I smiled a big genuine smile at her. It was also offering a truce. I didn't want to fight with her anymore; I wanted to be friends - sisters.

She nodded back returning the sentiment and I knew she was thinking the same thing.

"You're my little sister, of course I'd vote to stay!" Emmett grinned pausing his game to give me his undivided attention. "You were the first human that I got close too, that any of us got close with. Sure we made acquaintances but nobody knew the real us and accepted us for it."

"Most would have ran the other way, but you, you make friends with the first monster you find after our departure." Rosalie interjected with a laugh, that sounded like bells. It was a beautiful sound I wanted to hear again, and again.

I giggled softly along with her. I had no self preservation skills whatsoever and these last few months proved that.

"I owe you an apology, Bella." Carlisle spoke softly throwing down his journal onto the coffee table. "By all of us, I had the power to make us stay. I was the leader of the Coven and it should have been my final decision. I should have fought for you, you were family- are family." The emotion in his eyes almost made me cry, there was so much pain and regret. He leaned over taking my hand in his icy ones giving it a squeeze. "I promise you Isabella from this moment on I will fight for you." His smouldering honey eyes were full of serenity and compassion. "Just like I know you'd do for us."

"How do you know I would?" I found my self asking even though something in me told me to keep my mouth shut. "I... I could be revengeful, have no mercy. Like Rosalie said I could be a threat to you! Me! A stupid fragile human could destroy the life you built." I was shouting at the man now, ripping my hand from his gentle grip. My eyes were probably crazed and I sounded like a mental patient.

Maybe it wasn't too late for that straight jacket after all.

"I could blackmail you, I could get actual concrete proof you exist. That you're not human. I could-"

"Yes Isabella you can do all of that. We hurt you enough; it's only fair you hurt us in return." He interrupted me holding a hand up to silence me as I was about to continue. "I however know you won't."

"How do you know that?"

"Because it's not you." Rosalie answered for him. "You're not a malicious, vindictive, heartless woman. You're kind, compassionate, loyal and passionate. You wouldn't do that because you loved us. You loved Edward. You wouldn't want any harm to come his or our way." She shrugged like just assuming things about my character was like talking about the weather. "You're also protective of the things and people you love. I understand where Edward was coming from;I truly do.

He may have went about it the wrong way but he did do it to protect you. To protect you from our world, things you shouldn't have to know about. This shouldn't be your focus Bella. You're 18, your life should be about starting your life. Graduate high school, getting a post secondary education, getting a job, having kids, it should be about living your life. Not trying to stop it."

Tears were streaming down my cheeks at this point, my hands were shaking, millions of thoughts were racing through my head, so many emotions. I wanted to scream my lungs out from the rooftops, I wanted to pummel something into the ground, I wanted to cry until I couldn't no more.

"She has a point Bella." Edwards voice was suddenly heard in the room causing my head to snap up. There stood the rest of the Cullen's in all their glory staring at me like I just escaped the asylum. "I.. I never wanted this life for you. It was selfish of me to bring you into this world just because I wanted you - needed you. It was the greatest selfless act I ever committed by leaving."

A snort that almost resembled a pig and was highly unattractive or becoming left my throat. I couldn't believe this load of crap that he was spitting at me.

"Selfless?!" I snarled rising to my feet starting to pace back and forth across the living space like a caged animal. Like an angry lion waiting to attack. A pissed off hornet wanting to sting. I was out for blood. "How was your act selfless Edward? I can't seem to grasp the big picture?!"

Suddenly a wave of calm hit me for a second before the rage clouded my vision again. I turned my cold glare towards the empath who was smiling guilty. "Don't." I roared at him. "Don't you dare manipulate my emotions right now Jasper. I had enough of Edward trying to use compulsion on me in the car."

"Edward!" Carlisle shouted in rage.

But I ignored him. I wasn't finished, he could scold the insolent man child later.

"Tell me Edward, was it a selfless act when I stumbled through the forest screaming your name? Or when the whole town was out looking for me and I nearly died of hypothermia?"

"Bella." He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration but I wasn't finished. He needed to know how much his supposed selfless act caused me to suffer.

"Or was it selfless when I was practically Cationic, sitting in a chair by the window watching my life pass? What about the holidays I missed? Halloween?

Thanksgiving? Christmas? New Years?"

"You could have celebrated. It's not like I forbid you."

"I didn't know the months, the days! I barely talked to anyone, the only sound I made in those four months was screaming in my sleep plagued by nightmares. So was it selfless when I constantly woke Charlie up? How about to see the hopeless look on his face, the defeat and pain when he threatened to call Renee?"

"He should have got you help!" He screamed at me, anger coating his tone as he watched his family's reaction to my story. Most had tears pooling in their eyes that would never fall. Looks of pity, hurt, and anger. Jasper was the worst, poor thing was feeling his own emotions, mine and theirs. He was curled up in a ball in the corner clutching his head mumbling to himself.

"So im a crazy person now, that's rich Edward. Want to hear the best part?" My tone was giddy despite the circumstances.

Maybe I was crazy.

When nobody answered I continued. "How about when I went to the movies with Jessica Stanley -We watched an action packed thriller filled with violence and gore became I refused to see a romantic movie. " I looked up looking him dead in the eyes as I said the next part. "How about when I was about to walk up to random strangers outside a bar because I thought they were the ones who attacked me so many months before. I didn't care if they did it again, I didn't care if I was putting myself or Jessica at risk I just wanted to feel something. Anything but the gaping hole in my chest!"

"Bella it's okay." Alice spoke gently holding up her palms while she approached me; how you'd handle a wild animal.

I just shook my head at her holding back a sob and continuing my voice getting higher and louder. "How about writing emails to Alice everyday, telling her how much you hurt me. How much she hurt me only to not get nothing in return."

"We changed everything..." she said shaking her head sadly eyes pleading to understand.

But I continued. I wasn't finished.

"What about when I found some motorcycles and brought them to Jacob Black to fix because I became an adrenaline junkie? If I was doing something reckless or stupid I would hear your voice telling me not to. Like you were standing right next to me!"

"Bella, we've heard enough." Esme's voice was full of pain matching her expression, she took up my previous chair clutching her husbands hand. It fuelled me further.

"No you don't get to decide that Esme." I snarled at her, ignoring the hurt look that crossed her face. I was beyond caring at this point.

"How about when Jacob Black, my only friend started to ignore me again because he was turning into a wolf? I felt abandonment all over again."

"That's not our fault..."

"Perhaps not." I conceded with an eye roll. "How about when I first saw him as a wolf? When Laurent came back to finish me off? Were you protecting me then? I'm lucky my best friend was a werewolf or I'd be dead."

"I didn't know about Laurent. Alice can't see past the Wolves." He defended himself. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you, I'll forever be indebted to the Wolves for keeping you safe during our absence."

All I could do was nod. I probably had a few more jabs to send their way. Words that were intended to hurt, but I refrained for several reasons.

One being I was too tired and emotionally exhausted to fight them with them anymore, all I wanted was to retire to my room.

Second was from the looks on their faces. Those haunted ashen, agonizing expressions will forever be etched in my mind. They looked how I felt after they left, and I wouldn't wish that feeling on my worst enemy let alone people I loved.

Third was the broken crumpled man curled up in the corner feeling everybody's emotions as well as his own. Including the guilt I'm sure he was feeling since Edward told him from day one that this was his fault.

He couldn't fight his true nature, not to mention he was feeling everyone else's blood lust as well as his own. "I'm sorry." I croaked out. "For my out burst."

They all visibly relaxed, the storm was now over, sheepishly I turned towards Carlisle giving him a gentle smile. "You were right though. I would fight for you."

The others gave me a confused look, Esme and Edwards changed quickly into one of suspicion. I felt my cheeks flame, ducking my head I quickly amended my sentence. "I'd fight for all if you."

\- I Was Made For You-

"I don't blame you, you know." After him avoiding me for three days I finally cornered the empath. I'm sure he could have escaped if he truly wanted too, but he didn't. I took that as a good thing and continued. "I know I said some things- really, really hurtful things- but I never blamed you for what happened on my birthday."

"Bella..."

"No please just let me get this out!" I pleaded with him, his jaw clenched, his hands were in fists but he nodded.

"Okay."

"I can't ask you to apologize because I did the same thing."

He chuckles "you didn't attack anyone."

"I didn't." I agreed, feeling my cheeks flame. "When we finally got to drive the motorbikes there was an accident. I was being stupid and driving fast, I didn't know how to stop. Long story short I fell and hit my head."

Jasper looked ready to interrupt me again, I wouldn't blame him. Here I was comparing a head wound to him loosing control.

He probably thinks I'm crazy too.

"I apologized for bleeding, something that was natural for humans when they get hurt. I was apologizing for being human."

"That's not the same..." he protested.

"You're apologizing for denying your own nature, you're feeling guilty for it."

"I'm supposed to be in control Bella, like the others... like Carlisle."

"You're denying your basic nature, that's admirable enough." I grinned taking a tentative step towards him, he backed up a step, raising a hand, his gold eyes pleading.

"You also have a gift Jasper. One that is a blessing and a curse. That day you not only felt your own bloodlust you also felt everyone else's in that room. You have remarkable control Jasper, don't compare your progress to the others."

He didn't say anything so I only nodded, turning on my heel and walking out of the room. He let me go, eyes thoughtful as I made my way up the stairs. "If you need me to keep my distance for awhile; I will. If you need me to accept your forgiveness; I will. I meant what I said Jasper, I'll fight for you." I whispered into the darkness of the hallway only lit by shallow slivers or light from underneath the door.

A/N: so that's it. I got wifi now so the next chapter should come sooner, if I find motivation.

Title song : Cut - Plumb

I'm not a stranger

No I am yours

With crippled anger

And tears that still drip sore

A fragile flame aged

Is misery

And when our hearts meet

I know you see


	4. Stay With Me Forever

**A/N: long time no see! I'm so sorry I haven't updated and I could probably give you a million excuses but the truth? I was procrastinating and I had major writers block. I must have rewrote this a hundred of times. I'm not exactly satisfied but it's almost the new year so I figured I'd update. Hopefully they'll be more frequent from now on.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own the twilight saga if I did Bellisle would have been Cannon.**

"This town is cracked." I grumbled walking into the living room, with Alice hot on my heels, I took a seat on the comfy leather couch they had that replaced the old uncomfortable white one in forks. "I mean I thought forks was bad, but this?" I shook my head incredulously. "It's like a fairytale, like something right out of a Disney movie -Narnia or something."

Emmett snickered beside me, glued to the newest game console as usual. From Rosalie's expression I knew this one wasn't going to last long. "Narnia isn't Disney, Bella."

I sent a glare in his direction, glaring at him. "I know! I mean what's with the festivals? The plate shops? We're in the middle of nowhere! Not another town for an hour or so. One would think they'd have a more practical shop. We can't eat plates during a crisis."

*Witchboar was a very small town in Alaska, it was so small and insignificant it barley made most maps, with only a population of 663 citizens. Well I guess 664 now If you count me. Apparently the town has since they paint the sign every time someone moves here or a baby is born.

It had a few odd tendencies and ordinances that would probably come off as charming if I wasn't in such a prissy mood.

Certain bylaws had to be followed along with rules and regulations. The Cullen's sure knew how to pick them, nothing happened here, the police force here was basically getting paid to do nothing or they were really good at their job.

I decided Charlie would have loved it here.

I Was Made For You

" _There you go baby! There you go" Charlie cheered running behind the four year old girl chasing after the purple bicycle. The wind blew her chocolate brown across her pale face clouding her vision. The little girl who only now learned how to pedal properly didn't learn how to stop. The bikes front tire hit a big rock causing her and the bicycle to fall to the hard cold ground. The little girl let a pitiful wail, as the man removed the bike and set it up right before scooping up the child in his arms and rocking her back and forth to soothe her. "It's okay, Bella. You're okay" he soothed. "You'll get the hang of it, and then you won't need me anymore."_

" _I'll always need you daddy, always." She whimpers through her sobs._

" _Me to baby." He whispers clutching her tighter to him._

…

"Bella! Rise and shine! First day of school!" The annoying voice chirped, I felt a shiver ripple through my body as she ripped the purple duvet away from my body; Esme managed to snag it from my house before they burnt it to the ground. I was grateful for that, I was a comfort of home.

Light pooled into the room the window, causing ten thousand tiny diamonds to reflect off of Alice's skin and cause a disco ball effect around the room. It reminded me of the prism my mother used to keep in the car. My Mother always reminded me of a crow liking sparkly things, I figured I had that particular trait since I couldn't take my eyes off the pixie's mesmerizing skin; I bet Alice did it on purpose to distract me from being angry at waking me, from the satisfactory grin on her face.

Rolling her eyes at my awestruck expression, Alice walked over to my closet complaining and mumbling that it needed a serious update, huffing out a sigh Alice grabbed my best pair of jeans that she knew fit snug on me showing off my curves and a white v neck shirt that I instantly appreciated. I didn't feel like an elaborate outfit that I knew she'd put me in giving the chance. Grabbing me a pair of boots, socks and undergarments she laid them on my bed in front of me "Take a shower, and then come downstairs." She instructed like she was my mother pointing a stern finger at me.

I rolled my eyes and shooed her from my room muttering under my breath as I walked into the bathroom to take care of business and get ready for the day.

As I steeped into the hot shower I couldn't help but think of my dream. It wasn't the first time I had a dream of Charlie nor would it be the last but it was the first time it was a direct memory from my childhood. Most nights when I dreamed about Charlie, they were nightmares. I'd dream of the million ways he could have been tortured in his final moments as I was forced to watch. I'd usually wake up screaming, my skin layered in a cold sweat as my night clothes stuck to my body and all of the Cullen's in my room staring at me, each ready to help in their own way.

Jasper used his gift to help calm me down, he'd sit in the chair in the corner of the room soothing me back to sleep. Esme usually made me a cup of herbal tea, that some cooky old lady from the drug store swore by.

Rosalie insists I changed out of my wet clothes, she'd hand me a fresh pair before sending me off to change. When I come out a few minutes later the bed was always freshly dressed.

Emmett would give me one of his big bear hugs, wrapping me up so tightly in his embrace that I could barely breathe. I'm sure he was close to cracking a few ribs at one point, but I never complained. I needed those hugs like I needed air to breathe and he always knew when to give them to me.

Alice knew when a nightmare was on its way, if the Cullen's didn't hear my screams or even notice the change in my breathing she'd be the first to know. Of course she knew the moment before it happened so they were always prepared.

I didn't really like them sitting with me it made feel guilty. Jasper of course shut down that notion with a simple statement followed by a chuckle. "You don't need to feel guilty bells, it's not like any of us were asleep."

Of course they weren't but my guilt was still there. I'm sure they had better things to do with their nights then babysit me. Night time was their favourite time of day for obvious reasons, and instead of enjoying it they waste it looking after me.

Besides the guilt I always felt vulnerable and weak, but those emotions came with the territory of living with vampires who could hear your every breath, and movement. Although they all tried to give each other and me a semblance of privacy it wasn't always granted, they could keep up the façade and act oblivious but I knew they heard me.

Edward was a whole different story when it came to my night terrors, he tried his best to be comforting, even climbing into bed to hold me but it never worked. His touch could never chase those demons away no matter how much he tried. I knew it hurt him, but I figured it was because he was the star in my nightmares before Victoria and Charlie showed up. I couldn't recall the number of times Charlie woke me up in the middle of the night because I was haunted by ghosts of the past. Old ghosts can't chase away new ghosts, but he never did stop trying.

Surprisingly Carlisle was the one who climbed into my bed when I awoke screaming. He'd cradle me against his chest, while humming softly in my ear; lulling me back to sleep. To my disappointment he was never there for Very long he stayed long enough to lull me to sleep for another night, and then when he was sure I'd make it through the rest of the night he'd leave me be. I knew became I'd suddenly feel warm again and a sense of loss surrounded me like a blanket.

I didn't even want to think about how long it took when he was at work, I relied heavily on Jasper's gift those nights even though he advised against it. I told him it was either that or some form of medication - he stopped complaining after that.

I Was Made For You

"You exited for your first day of school?" Esme asked as I walked into the kitchen, sitting at the bar. She placed a plate of pancakes and a bottle of syrup down in front of me. "Eat up, dear."

Sighing I grabbed the bottle of syrup and drizzled it all over my pancakes before cutting it up into tiny pieces. Forking a piece into my mouth I chewed softly contemplating her question and giving her a shrug as I swallowed. "Not particularly. I mean my first day at school in forks was a nightmare."

A shiver ran up my spine, as I remembered that day. Remembering Edwards hateful glare as I walked into biology, sniffing my self all day because he acted like I stunk, being the shiny new toy for all of the boys at school and receiving glares from all the girls. The only humorous part I remember was hitting Jesica Stanley in the back of the head with the volleyball in gym class.

"Sorry about that Bella." Edward snickered from the sink where he was scrubbing the dishes clean that Esme used. "I probably should have just stayed away from you." A grimace followed that statement followed by a frown from Esme and Carlisle.

 _You probably should have_ , I wanted to say but instead I shrugged, trying to be the bigger person. I'm sure jasper would have been proud. "Wasn't really your fault Edward, you can't help what you are." _In more ways then one._ "Besides I would have met everyone else eventually, I mean with my track record with the ER."

Carlisle chuckled softly at that. "I've never seen such a clumsy creature in all my years in the field. You certainly have a knack for danger."

Edward always told me I had no preservation skills.

"Yeah but it's not like Carlisle was going to bring you home to meet the family. You seen how we were in school, we kept to ourselves. This wouldn't have happened to you if I could have controlled myself."

"This isn't your fault, dear" Esme said placing a hand on his arm trying to comfort him "You can't resist the mating pull."

I wanted to laugh, I really did, but thanks to jaspers therapy he's been forcing me to do with him; he'd made me sit with him during lengthily periods at a time, in well ventilated areas - for cautions of course. Making me talk about my feelings and all that jazz until I was blue in the face and ready to throttle him. My frustrations would only egg him on further with his interrogation but I knew it was for my own good, and no matter how intense the therapy sessions were; I was beginning to heal. It may not seem like it;I still had a long road ahead of me according to him but I was finally over Edwards and the Cullen's departure. Of course my cathartic fit a week ago also aided in that wound. It helped to get it all out on the table and say my piece.

Edward and I however were an entire different ball game if you separated him from the rest of the Cullen's for obvious reasons sure they hurt me, but he was steering the ship. He was my first love. It was his idea to leave in the first place, I was over those key points but the subject on where to go from here? I had no clue.

Of course that frustrated the controlling ass prompting him to ask what I was thinking every five minutes, thus ending in a rocky friendship if you could call it that. I was more on the fence with acquaintances and he was all for soul mates so we met in the middle and decided to be friends. We weren't braiding each other's hair or having lengthy conversations mind you, but we were friends nevertheless.

Besides Jessica Stanley once said to Lauren Mallory one day who broke up with her boyfriend, Tyler Crowley for for 2.5 seconds that you weren't supposed to be friends with an ex, and if you were you weren't in love to begin with.

I thought it was a load of crap if I was being honest, but I didn't say anything then. Partly because I was in my zombie phase and only heard because I was walking behind the gum smacking idiots and the other was because I decided I'd let her have her philosophical moment ; from the wide eyed look Lauren sent her I knew they didn't come that often.

Of course Edward and I were a whole different story, Rachel's boyfriend kissed some blonde bimbo at a party, Edward's brother tried to kill me.

Which was why I bit my tongue when that load of bs came out of Esme's mouth. While Edward probably still believed we were mates, imprints, soulmates, eternally destined to walk this earth together, whatever we wanted to call it I knew differently. Edward and I were intended to cross paths, but not to be together. I was destined to be his demise, that's why I was his La tua canante, or in much simpler terms – his singer.

Meaning I was here to tempt him, to test his self control, not be his destined lover.

Looking back it probably wasn't ideal to get involved with Edward knowing my blood sang to him and I was in danger more than anyone else.

Like he said no preservation skills what so ever. I'm surprised I'm the daughter of a cop you'd think those instincts would already be running through my blood. Charlie would be truly ashamed if he knew the company I kept wasn't all that human, or safe. I'm sure he much preferred me to hang out with Mike Newton.

" _You're father knew what they were_ " Billy's voice suddenly rang in my mind, bringing me back to the day of the funeral, which also brought up memories from my last few days in forks.

I was saying my goodbyes to the pack the evening before we left to Alaska, they made a whole party out of it. We had a bbq and bonfire on first beach while the elders told the stories of their ancestors, It was a basic council meeting but they added more cold one stories to the mix since I was there and because I was leaving.

Probably to remind me of who the enemy was, the stared directly at me whenever they were mentioned.

I think it was Billy way of trying to stop me from going with the Cullens but it wasn't like I had much of a choice for that matter. The Blacks couldn't keep me, i didn't want to stay with my mother, and my old house was ash. It was the only option and Billy was less than pleased about it.

" _You going to eat that?" Jacob asked pointing to the half finished s'more in my hand. I rolled my eyes and shoved it into his hand, he thanked me before shoving it into his mouth eating like a pig._

 _"Jake son , wipe your face." Billy chuckled from across the fire shaking his head bemused at his son. I glanced over noticing Jacob had chocolate smeared all over his mouth and cheek._

 _Giggling I grabbed a napkin reaching over and wiping his face for him. "If you got more in your mouth than you did on your face you wouldn't be as hungry." I teased causing him to roll his eyes._

 _"I'm not as bad as Seth." He pouted pointing at the boy who looked to be on a sugar high. He was bouncing up and down with chocolate smeared on his face while he licked his fingers clean._

 _I nodded disgusted, for once agreeing with him._

I Was Made For You

 _"And then the third wife did something that the Cold Woman did not expect. She fell to her knees at the blood drinker's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart."_

 _Out of all the tribes legends that were told tonight, The third wife was my favourite. She was brave and courageous, she sacrificed herself for the tribe, and I admired her greatly._

 _Letting out a yawn, I leaned my head against Jacobs shoulder sleepily. He chuckled. "Ready to go?"_

 _I only nodded. He rose to his feet pulling me up with him. He grabbed the blanket folding it over his arms while I went around giving everyone a hug goodbye, not knowing if I'd ever see them again._

 _"Thank you for accepting me into your group." I said sincerely blinking back tears. "For not shunning me."_

 _Billy nodded, kissing my forehead. "You're family. You'll always have a place here."_

 _I wanted to ask if that still applied even if I was a vampire but I didn't want to ruin the moment._

 _"Thank you, Billy." My voice came out in a whisper touched at his generosity and the feeling of love it gave me. "I'm really going to miss you guys."_

 _"Make sure they take care of you dear." Sue grinned smiling at me, wrapping me in another hug._

 _"There will be hell to pay if they don't." Sam growled out playfully causing me to giggle._

The other pack members, their imprints, and even some of the elders who were at the meeting also approached me and wished me well in the next chapter of my life. The whole experience with the wolves was emotionally draining and yet everything I needed at the same time. The night telling stories, remising memories of my father and telling jokes with the people who glued me back together when the Cullen's left me will forever be a moment I would cherish.

The next day we left forks, I wasn't really expecting anyone to show up to send us off, the only friend that knew I was leaving with the Cullen's was Angela Webber and we shared our goodbyes yesterday morning. She gave me her email address and made me promise to keep in touch. She also cracked a joke about hurting Mike's feelings that I didn't say goodbye to him, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that causing her to laugh and dub him as the "one who got away."

" _Hey loca! You'd think I'd let you leave, without sending you off?" Jacobs deep voice yelled when I walked out the front door, my neck snapped up so fast, it would probably hurt later from whiplash. A smile stretched across my face when I seen the sight before me. Jacob Black, leaned against his father's truck, Billy sitting in his chair in front of him, with the rest of the pack sitting in the bed. An uncharacteristic squeal left my lips, as I took of running towards them Jacob catching me and spinning me around in a circle, before setting me on my feet. A giggle left my lips as the next wolf swept me up in either a hug or spun me again._

" _Here" Sam said thrusting a blue container into my hands, the smell coming from it was mouthwatering. "Emily made them for you, she said you liked them."_

 _Curiously I lifted up the lid, peering inside to see three large blueberry muffins. A small smile appeared on my face remembering the day I confronted Jacob about being a wolf and Paul almost attacking me. Good times._

 _Walking over to Billy I bent down to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek._

 _"Here, it's an old family heirloom. More legends about the tribe that you never got to hear, there are even some about your erm.. friends." He said handing me a thick large book with a string wrapped around it to keep the binds together. It was old, very old. It belonged to Billy's grandfather. Why he gave it to me was anybody's guess. The book was filled with legends; the tribes secrets, not everyone on the reservation was privy to know and not everyone believed in it. I didn't truly belong with them. I shouldn't have even known the wolf secret but like the vampire one I found out._

" _You're family, Bella" he spoke firmly in that commanding voice of his that commanded respect and obedience. The voice of a leader, I noticed Carlisle and Jasper had that same quality to them. Natural born leaders._

" _Are you sure you don't want to stay?" He asked me again giving me the idea that he really didn't like the idea of me leaving with them but he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. His hands were tied, he couldn't keep me even if he wanted to. "Emily has a spare."_

 _I shook my head no. "Thank you for the offer Billy and please pass my gratitude onto her but it wouldn't be right for me to stay. It would be to much trouble."_

" _You still have a home here if you change your mind. Please visit." He says with a nod, giving my hand a squeeze. I only nodded in return not knowing if I could ever fulfill that promise._

" _We need to get going." Jacob said sadly pulling me into a tight embrace, holding me for what was probably the last time. We both knew that this was goodbye between us. "*Kwop Kilawtley" he said before kissing my forehead, from the corner of my eye I seen the pack and Billy share glances with each other and a sad expression cross Billy's features. Whatever Jacob just said to me had a very deep meaning amongst the tribe._

 _I knew at that moment I was making the right choice moving with the Cullen's. If I were to stay or around Forks I was an obstacle for my best friend to find true happiness. Jacob loved me, he tried to cross that line between us plenty of times. I'm sure we'd be great together but I'd never be able to love him completely knowing he could imprint on somebody else at any given moment. It happened to Leah, and from the surprisingly sympathetic look on her face I knew she felt for him._

" _I hope you find her soon, Jacob." I whispered in his ear causing him to shake his head and clutch me tighter. He told me once he didn't believe in imprint, he thought it was a load of bogus but I knew he did. I am just eclipsing his true happiness._

" _Take care of her Carlisle." Billy spoke up wheeling over to the doctor and his wife, after Jacob and I broke apart. "Charlie was my best friend I'll be damned if I let anything happen to his little girl. If I ever find out your family isn't treating her properly; treaty be damned we'll destroy you."_

 _A few growls were heard from the pack backing up his threat._

 _Carlisle smiled at the man in return, but then a serious expression crossed his features. "You have my word Billy, I'll protect her with my life, she's family."_

" _She sure wasn't family when that vampire was about to eat her for lunch." Paul casually reminded them earning a slap on the back of his neck from Leah. The sound echoing around us as a yelp escaped his mouth._

 _All hell broke loose after that. Emmett the big lug couldn't help but snicker at the hotheaded wolf, of course Paul not one to like being made fun of started to shake with fury._

" _He's going to shift!" Edward yelled to Sam to try to calm him down. "He's going to attack." He warned, Sam nodded and walked over to his wolf, trying to calm him back into submission._

 _Edward grabbed me pulling me behind his back as shredded clothes started to fly everywhere._

 _I've seen the pack shift into wolves before, the first time I was utterly terrified, but this time I was more fascinated then anything else. This time I knew I wasn't in any danger._

 _Of course there was still a bit of fear that ran through me, but it wasn't for myself, it was for Emmett. Emmett who provoked the young wolf who I watched help rip a vampire apart a few weeks ago. I knew he was strong but I didn't think he'd come out of this unscratched._

 _What I thought was going to happen however didn't, I thought we were going to have a battle full of bloodshed and someone was going to end up hurt, probably worse._

 _It was comical to say the least, I laughed an actual belly laugh with tears streaming down my face for the first time in months._

 _There was Paul shifting in mid air, clothes shredding about when suddenly a feeling of serenity fell over us like a warm blanket, a large wolffish grin was plastered on everyone's face thanks to Jasper's gift. Poor Paul was affected the most, since the calm washed over him it put a pause on his phase leaving him with a rather large wolf head and a human body. Luckily for him and us his head was faced towards us to protect his modesty._

 _Jasper lifted the spell, peaks of laughter filled the yard and jokes filled the air._

" _Always knew your head was the biggest" chortled Jacob bending over at waist with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath._

" _I wish I had a camera, Old Quill would get a kick out of this." Billy let out a hearty laugh wiping away tears from his eyes._

" _Got you covered" Alice smiled at the man, running at vampire speed inside the house and returning with a disposable camera, she quickly snapped a picture of the wolf before he could shift back._

" _There you go" She chirped handing Billy the camera._

I Was Made For You

"Why can't you go to school with me, Alice?" I whined at Alice walking into the living room where everyone else was, taking a seat on the window seat I watched as Carlisle, Esme and Edward came in the room joining us as well. At least with a Cullen near by I'd have a friend and someone who knew where they were going.

"The sun kind of prohibits that." Alice shrugged. "Besides you might fit in a little better without one of us influencing you."

I rolled my eyes "I miss my truck." I whimpered looking out the window. There wasn't any snow or anything but Alaska wasn't exactly the warmest in the morning and I didn't want to trek all the way to the bus stop.

"You can take my Jeep." Emmett sniggered remembering the harness Edward installed in it so long ago. I vaguely remember barley being able to climb into It and a hot make out against the door – the furthest Edward and I would probably _ever_ go.

"She'll kill herself for sure." Rosalie laughed. "You can take any car you want, we'll go car shopping after school, or Carlisle can take you on his way to work and I'll pick you up."

I glanced over at the gentle doctor who leaned against the door frame watching the entire exchange, he rose an eyebrow at me while sending me a heart stopping smirk. I really didn't know if I'd survive the drive being in close proximity to him.

I didn't know what was wrong with me, all of a sudden I was crushing on the doctor. It was something I'd have to break soon or I'd be the laughing stalk of the Cullen's and their cousins in Denali if they ever found out.

"What about the sun?" I was grasping straws here and clearly running out of options.

"Tinted windows and underground parking." He shrugged pushing off the wall and walking further into the room. "Come on Isabella, I don't bite." He grinned cheekily at me.

My cheeks flushed as my thoughts turned to a dirty place of being in a situation for him to bite me. Of course there was the other reason as well; the logical reason to which I rolled my eyes at him. "Couldn't have fooled me, doctor." I gestured to the other vampires in the room who got to feel first hand of his bite. I also figured Esme had first hand experience with a different kind of bitting but I didn't want to think about that. Not now or ever.

He laughed deep and throaty the sound shooting thrills up my spine circling around into the pits of my stomach. I wanted to hear it again and again. I forgot how enticing vampire charms could actually be.

 _That's all it was_. I told myself _, it wasn't a crush,_ he was just to charming for his own good, didn't help that he was sexy as sin either.

Jasper raised a curious eyebrow at me from across the room, probably sensing my emotions, I knew my period was coming soon so if he asks I'll just blame it on hormones. I'd find anything attractive at that time of the month, until he asked however I quickly adverted eye contact.

"Ready to go, Isabella?" Carlisle asked pulling me from my inner turmoil I only nodded as a reply, standing from my the bench, slinging my backpack around my shoulders. Esme came and gave me hug as she wished me a good day, before I followed her husband out of the living room.

"Have a good day Bella!" The Cullen's shouted at me as I walked out of the living room following Carlisle towards garage door, I gave them a half hearted wave over my shoulder in acknowledgement.

Carlisle the gentleman that he was, stood by the passenger side of his Mercedes opening the car door for me, and helping me inside before he was sitting next to me in less then a second, starting the car and pulling out of the garage.

I'd have to get used to their speed again.

I Was Made For You

"You nervous?" He asked pulling up in-front of the main entrance to the school, eyeing me curiously.

 _Understatement of the year_. "A little, good thing I don't have to take biology this semester." I tired to joke.

He chuckles softly, humouring me. "I'm glad you took biology - it brought you to me."

I felt my face flush, the curse of my ever present blush, my startled and confused look must have alarmed him because he quickly amended his statement. "It brought you to my family, we finally have someone we can be ourselves around completely without keeping up a façade."

I smiled up at him, knowing he – they changed my life as well. Good and bad of course.

No matter the future and whatever may happen from here on out I will never regret meeting the Cullen's. Even though they've been in my life for only a short while, they were my missing puzzle piece and I needed them to complete my puzzle; I was lost without them.

Carlisle leaned over suddenly, his cool lips pressed against my forehead, lingering a little longer then I thought was necessary but wasn't about to complain, the sensation made me dizzy. The skin on my forehead burned and tingled when he pulled away.

"Have a good day, Angel. Rose will be here to pick you up. I hear she promised you car shopping." He was back behind the wheel again, staring into my stunned eyes. All I could do was nod stupidly at him, his touch and words making me fell like I was floating on a cloud. I almost tripped getting out of the car, my face turning pink when I noticed a few others witnessed my stumble.

"Bye Carlisle." I muttered to him, catching his amused expression on my face from my little trip. I gave him a half hearted wave, threw my backpack on my shoulders and walked over to the entrance.

Welcoming myself to my new hell.

 **A/N : well there it is. A few things…**

 ***I know Alaska probably has smaller towns for this but for this story pretend that it doesn't! Also while we're on the town, it was inspired by Gilmore Girls Stars Hallow, so be prepared for random festivals in the future – maybe?**

 ***Also the phrase "** _ **Kwop Kilawtley"**_ **roughly translates to** _ **"stay with me forever"**_ **in Quileute. (New moon, film) Which is also the credits for the title of this chapter.**

 **Review?**


	5. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned

**A/N: happy new year guys! Auld Lang Syne and all that Jazz! Anyways so sorry this took so long to update and thank you for your reviews and your patience. I think I finally broke through my writers block I just had to step back for a bit and write something else. (So if you're a reboot charmed fan please check those out) So expect more frequent updates (but with my track record I wouldn't get my hopes up!) in the future. I know where I'm going with this it's just taking awhile to get there. This is a marathon not a sprint!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

A groan escaped my lips, as my eyes blinked rapidly to focus trying to get the room to focus. The bright fluorescent lights however was causing a problem, it made my headache and stomach churn.

Once I was able to keep them open without wanting to hurl, I brought myself to a sitting position despite the pain that shot through my body from the motion and took in my surroundings.

The only visible wall was a boring white colour that was hurting my head just to look at, salmon coloured curtains made a makeshift room, the medical equipment in the corner gave me the idea I was either in the infirmary or the emergency room, that and the ugly colour scheme.

Groaning to myself I tried to remember what happened and what I did to end up in this situation but I was coming up blank. The last thing I remembered was saying goodbye to Carlisle in the parking lot.

I remembered the word "Angel" and the feeling of cool lips on my forehead.

Surely that didn't put me in the ER, that would be embarrassing.

Not wanting to believe I'm in here because my heart couldn't take close proximities to a vampire with charming qualities I decided to access the damage.

Looking down at my arms first would tell me a lot. There was no signs of IV or a heart monitor so my dignity was still in tack. Thank God.

My left hand trailed up to touch my face, feeling along my nose for a breathing tube, obviously there was none since I appeared to be breathing on my own. Trailing up further along my temple I felt a scratchy fabric, wound tightly around my head and more thicker in the middle. A yelp escaped my lips as I applied to much pressure, increasing the already pounding headache. I dropped my hand deciding I had some kind of head injury.

Glancing down at the rest of my body, I noticed a thickly wrapped Ace bandage wrapped tightly around my left ankle and half way up my calf. Pain shot through my leg causing another pain filled gasp to escape as I wiggled my toes.

I didn't want to imagine the pain if I started walking on it.

I heard soft footsteps and the swoosh of the ugly pink curtain. A young woman entered the curtained off area, pulling the curtain back into place behind her. Her hair was a red orangish colour, it was past her shoulders and curly. She was about the same height as myself but I couldn't be certain without standing beside her and I wasn't about to get up with my foot. Her eyes were a bright green, her face pale and littered with freckles. She wore a Purple sweater, blue jeans and white shoes.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, taking a seat at the end of the bed. Her voice was soft and gentle like she was talking to a child.

"Like I was hit by a truck." I told her honestly even though I had no idea what that felt like. I have never been in a car accident before, I almost was if it wasn't for Edward. Although I did go flying off a motorcycle and it kind of felt like that. Is that considered a car accident? I still felt like crap either way.

The girl grimaced, I noticed her left hand cradled around her stomach. I wondered if she was pregnant or if her stomach hurt. Maybe it was a comfort thing?

"Do you remember what happened? Try to remember for me. What's the last thing you remember?"

 _Carlisle leaned over suddenly, his cool lips pressed against my forehead, lingering a little longer then I thought was necessary but wasn't about to complain, the sensation made me dizzy. The skin on my forehead burned and tingled when he pulled away._

" _Have a good day, Angel. Rose will be here to pick you up. I hear she promised you car shopping." He was back behind the wheel again, staring into my stunned eyes. All I could do was nod stupidly at him, his touch and words making me fell like I was floating on a cloud. I almost tripped getting out of the car, my face turning pink when I noticed a few others witnessed my stumble._

" _Bye Carlisle." I muttered to him, catching his amused expression on his face from my little trip. I gave him a half hearted wave, threw my backpack on my shoulders and walked over to the entrance._

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I hoped she didn't ask why I was so flush. I didn't really think I'd have an answer for her.

"Nothing. I remember getting dropped off and it's blank after that."

She nodded, pursing her lips a little and narrowed her eyes at me. "What's your name?"

"Bella."

She smiled. "Full name."

I narrowed my eyes at her in return. I gave the girl another once over scanning her person for anything that screamed doctor. There wasn't a name tag, stethoscope or lab coat or even scrubs in sight. I chewed my bottom lip as I scanned her once again thinking she was a cop or something. Once again I came up empty handed. No gun, and I'd assume she would present me with a badge if she was one. They usually do on cop shows.

"Who's asking?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her. I didn't know why I was protecting my name like it was state secrets but I didn't trust her.

Rolling her eyes she fired another question at me. "What's todays date?"

I shrugged, staring at my nail beds.

I heard a deep sigh and I knew I was annoying her. "Any nausea?" She pressed. I had to give her credit her bedside manner was better than most.

"Nausea?" She repeated herself sounding smug.

Yes. I felt like I was ready to hurl, from the green tinge to my skin she probably knew it too. Probably why her voice sounded so smug.

"Why are you asking me these questions? Are you a nurse? The school nurse?" I never took that into consideration. This woman could have been the school doctor for all I knew, I wasn't sure if I was at the hospital or not. "Where are we?"

"We're at Witchboar Memorial Hospital." I was actually surprised she answered one of my questions. "And I am not a nurse, school nurse or otherwise. I want to be a nurse however and I figured I'd kill time until the doctor came. I'm trying to figure if you have a brain injury."

"Well I don't, so go play dress up somewhere else, weirdo." I eyed her oddly, subtly glancing around the room for the actual button that I knew would alert the nurses. Maybe they could get this lunatic out of here.

She frowned. "Humour me."

I rolled my eyes, instantly regretting it, feeling like someone took a jackhammer to my head. "I don't have a brain injury."

"You don't know that." She said smiling so sweetly at me it hurt my teeth. "You're showing signs."

I sighed. "Well only a doctor could know that." Besides if I was in danger of falling into a coma anytime soon I'm sure the Cullen's would be pumping venom in my system before they could even hook me up to the machine.

A deep familiar chuckle filled the room, and a soothing voice followed "Irritability is a sign of brain trauma, Isabella." Carlisle said pushing the curtain aside and walking towards the bed. "How's our patient, Macy?"

A huge smile lit up the girl- Macy's face. If I didn't know better I was sure she was smitten with the good doctors charms. "Irritable, seems to have a headache, doesn't remember anything besides being dropped off this morning." Carlisle raised his eyebrow at me as my face flushed again. "And from the pale face and slightly green face I assume she's nauseas."

He nodded, taking out his stethoscope, putting the ends in his ears before putting the disc over my heart. I knew the stethoscope was a prop, he could hear my heart hammering in my chest from across the room but of course Macy didn't know that. "You didn't even last an hour at school." He chuckled taking the disc away and taking out his pen light.

"I missed you too much." I smiled cheekily at him causing him to smirk and roll his eyes in return.

"Look straight"

He shone his stupid light in my eyes, causing the jackhammer in my head to start up again and my stomach to churn. I pushed his arm away before I hurled.

"Light sensitivity is a symptom, Bella." Macy pointed out, I wanted to slap the grin off her face and the amused expression on Carlisle's.

Since when did I become so violent?

Carlisle chuckled. "You have a slight concussion, we're keeping you over night to monitor you. Memory loss is a symptom and it should come back to you eventually but if it doesn't the events weren't all that exciting."

I frowned not liking the idea to staying in a hospital over night but I'd bring that up later, I had more important fish to fry so to speak. "What happened?"

"We were on the stairs, Ms. Bundy - the receptionist asked me to show you around and you were walking in front of me. There were a few mean girls in our grade who pushed me from behind and I fell taking you down with me. Basically you hit the second landing hitting your head on the corner of the wall, and I fell on your twisted ankle. You broke my fall. Your fall pushed another kid- freshman down the rest of the stairs and he was complaining about abdominal pain; and with my condition and you taking a nap on us they called in an ambulance." She sent me an apologetic look all the while rubbing her stomach. "Last I heard Danny's mother is threatening to sue and they're calling us the domino girls." She grimaced.

"So I'm in here because of you?" I asked incredulously not believing her. I couldn't believe she came out of this unscathed.

"Here I thought you missed me." Carlisle said feigning hurt placing his hand over his heart with a wounded expression on his face.

"How's Danny?" Macy asked concerned and slightly guilty.

"Little Danny piper had a appendicitis, the fall ruptured it so there will be no lawsuit. The principal however suspended the girls for 3 days."

"And Bella's foot?"

"A slight fracture. She'll need an air boot and crutches." Carlisle told her like she was my concerned mother and I was a mere child. Isn't there a patient/doctor code against this? I could be wrong but I'm certain this was against the law. I could sue!

"Did Nurse Jackie check you out?" He asked her, she nodded. "Good. I'll give you a doctors note so you don't have to go back to school." He scribbled something on his pad before handing it to her.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen. Hope you feel better soon Bella." She gave him a smile and me a wave before she left the room.

Carlisle left the room for a second and returned with a wheel chair, he set it up before lifting me gently from the bed and setting me into the chair to wheel me to casting.

"You two seem… close."

He shrugged pushing the curtain aside to reveal a bigger room with more sectioned off beds. "She wants to be a nurse one day and loves to learn. If the patient is willing I let her tag along on a few cases to get a hands on experience."

"I wasn't willing,Dr. Cullen. Isn't that breaking some sort of code? I could sue!"

He chuckled softly. "What do you want, Angel?"

There was that name again. It filled me with warmth and made my heart beat quicken. I knew he heard the obvious effect the endearment had on me, but I wouldn't let him distract me.

"I want you to spring me from this hospital."

He outright laughed causing a few heads to turn in our direction, he just gave them a smile and they went back to work. "Not going to happen, Isabella. Try again."

I pouted crossing my arms over my chest. "And why not?" I demanded. "I live with a doctor!"

"I work a double shift won't be home until the morning."

"The others are there, I'm sure one of them has studied medicine." I remember Edward saying he studied medicine at one point, not that I wanted Edward as my nurse but hey! If it got me out of this hospital I'd deal with it.

"Studied yes, but never practiced. You're in capable hands here. Besides you've been bleeding, you don't want a birthday repeat do you?" He asked as he lifted me up onto the bed.

I felt the lump in the back of my throat, and my eyes sting with tears as the memories of my birthday party hit full force.

 _Alice huffed, putting her hands up. "Pish tosh, here open your presents." I gasped noticing all the gifts that filled the room. Alice grabbed one. "Here, this one is from Edward." She said, winking. I looked at the small box, curious._

 _Edward quickly grabbed it from Alice. "No, that's for later." He said, glaring at her. I looked between them confused, as they looked to be having a secret conversation. Alice huffed. "Well, anyways, Bella you will love it when you see it."_

 _I stole a look at Edward curious, but his face was emotionless. "Here this is from me." Alice added, handed me a new present. I took Alice's gift thankful, starting to untie it. "Owe!" I exclaimed, looking at my finger._

 _"What, what is it?" Edward asked full of concern. I moaned in pain. "Paper cut." I started sucking my finger, trying to take the pain away. Before I knew it, I was thrown across the room by a strong force, smashing into a glass table._

 _I gasped in shock. My shock subsiding the pain as I realized what happen. Emmett was retraining Jasper. Jasper's eyes were burning black. Edward looked down at the ground with a remorseful look on his face._

I remembered being abandoned by a family that once let me believe I was apart of. Crippling fear rushed through my veins at the thought of being abandoned again if I so much as bleed around the others. It would be different this time. There would be no wolf pack or best friend to glue me back together, no father to live for and no way to get home to Jacksonville. If they abandoned me here I was as good as dead. I might as well be because there is no way I'd survive that a second time. "You promised you wouldn't leave me." I managed to get out all the while fighting to get air into my lungs and to calm down my heartbeat.

Carlisle's eyes go wide in alarm, his expression went from confused to anguish to a look of true terror. He suddenly stepped forward and wrapped his arms tightly around me – I didn't return his embrace.

"I didn't mean it like that, Isabella. I didn't mean anything by it, I promise you that! You're stuck with us for the rest of your life. I was just trying to guilt you into staying. I didn't… I." His head was buried in my shoulder muffing his words and his tear less sobs. I wanted to comfort him but I didn't know how. A part of me didn't even want to. He hurt me, he may not have realized the joke hit a little to close to home but that didn't mean I had to forgive him anytime soon.

"Please. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but please forgive me Angel. Please." He begged, all I could do was nod and wrap my arms around him. I didn't say the words that I forgave him but I gave him the next best thing; acceptance.

He held on for a few seconds longer, long enough for both of us to compose ourselves, and then we went back to him being the doctor and me being the patient.

I Was Made For You

"Hey little Domino" Emmett greeted walking into my hospital room with Esme, Alice, and Edward behind him a few hours after my breakdown with Carlisle. I was now sporting an air cast on my left foot and a pair of crutches were my new best friend. "I'm guessing this first day surpassed the last." He grinned sitting at the end of my bed, taking the remote from the table and flipping through the channels.

"No kidding." I grumbled to myself. "I still can't remember anything though, so technically the day I remember will be my first, it's not like I made it to any class."

Edward snickered after bending down to kiss my forehead. "You're already the talk of the town. Tanya Piper can't get you out of her head, and her thoughts aren't pretty. She was contemplating murder at one point."

My eyes grew wide in alarm. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Well she already talks about Macy Vanderwall so much I guess she got tired of it, but believe me, Bella she's planning her death as well. Her thoughts are really loud." Edward grimaced as Carlisle came walking in.

"Is she safe here?" Esme asked her son, her soft face full of concern for my safety.

I cast a pleading glance at Edward and Alice one that hopefully no one else seen and shook my head no, begging them with my eyes to lie to her. Lie and say Tanya Piper was roaming the halls with a knife with my name on it.

Edward and Alice shared a look and nodded in my direction.

"Not exactly." Edward grimaced. "Her thoughts are getting more violent by the minute. Danny has a slight infection from his surgery, it might take him longer to heal. That set her off. Right now she's contemplating what to use."

Esme looked horrified and Carlisle looked suspicious.

"She's made a decision." Alice said her eyes blank. "She's going to sneak home and grab a knife from her kitchen, she goes for the attack after visiting hours and her son is asleep." She gasped. I almost smiled at how well she was playing the part. "She sneaks into Bella's room and slits her throat, watching with a satisfied look on her face."

"That's it! Bella is leaving!" Esme grabbed her Husbands hand. "She's not safe here."

Carlisle glares at me, I give him an innocent expression in return. "Of course she is dear, I'm here."

I only rolled my eyes at that. "But you could be anywhere in this hospital. Who says you get to me in time?"

"She's right. You don't get to her in time. Her throat is already slit and she's bleeding out. Not even venom would have helped."

"There's more of us at home than here. We all know what isn't normal for basic medical care and we'll awake her every 2 hours."

"Besides isn't there a paper I can sign that says I'm leaving against medical advice?"

Carlisle exhales sharply through his nose. "Fine. I'll go get it." He leaves the room then, Alice waits a few minutes before she speaks.

"What was that about?"

I shrugged "I'm bored and I don't want to spend anymore time lying in a hospital bed. I have to be woken every two hours so why not hang with you guys. We can make a movie night out of it."

Alice's face lit up at the idea. "I like the way you think, Bella Swan. Rose and Jasper went to our cousins in Denali. We're going to have a ball game soon, and you'll get to meet them!"

"Did they leave because of me?" I asked trying to keep the fear out of my tone. The others looked at me horrified wondering why I'd think such a thing.

I still couldn't forget his words from earlier out of my head _Besides you've been bleeding, you don't want a birthday repeat do you_?

"Of course not, dear." Esme fretted she was beside me in a second pulling me into a warm embrace, holding me tightly against her. "Two of us usually go up there every few weeks or they come here. Irina likes to travel a lot and hasn't been home in awhile so we help them track her. Sometimes they make the trip here."

"Here they are?" Carlisle announced walking into the room, his eyebrow raising at his wife's arms wrapped around me.

Esme let go and walked towards the door, "Edward let's go scout the hospital. I want to make sure we have a clean get away without any problems."

Edward rolled his eyes but followed her out mumbling under his breath, Esme and the others were able to hear it though, so they weren't surprised when she smacked him upside the head.

Alice couldn't help but giggle, and Emmett howled with laughter.

Carlisle only had a slight smirk on his face as he handed me the papers. "I know for a fact she's not after you." He breathed into my ear all the while handing me the pen from his breast pocket. His cool breath sent shivers up my spine.

I grinned innocently at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about Doctor Cullen." I quickly signed my name and handed it back to him. "Guess you're no longer getting sued."

He rolled his eyes putting down the chart and handing me my crutches before helping me off the bed.

I wobbled a little nearly falling flat on my face when he caught me around the waist, holding me steady. "Alice grab me a wheel chair."

Alice nodded and left the room, my eyes growing wide and I started to protest.

"I don't need a wheelchair! I'm capable of walking on my own!"

"Not well." Emmett snickered.

Alice giggled wheeling the chair and placing it in front of me. I shook my head no. "This is ridiculous."

Carlisle sighed, lifting me up effortlessly in his arms and plopping me onto the chair. "Hospital policy that you leave in a wheelchair." He informed me, handing my crutches to Emmett while Alice gathered my things and my file. Carlisle wheeled me out of the room.

"This is so stupid" I grumbled crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hey it's either that or I carry you." Emmett grinned falling instep with the chair, like a child he has to be first to the elevator to hit the button.

"Childish." Alice fake coughed at him.

"Jealous." He coughed back.

Carlisle rolled his eyes in return. He was about to snap at them when the doors opened. He paused whatever he was going to say and wheeled me inside, Alice and Emmett coming up at the rear. Of course Emmett pushed Alice to get to the controls.

"Hold the elevator!" Someone called, Emmett pushed Alices hand out of the way and pushed the open button.

Carlisle shook his head at their antics. "You're acting like children." He hissed.

"Thank you" a dark haired woman with olive skin and brown eyes panted as she stepped in with a guy and a girl behind her.

Emmett nodded, and pushed the close button and hit the main floor. The boy reached over to hit a button but Emmett stopped him.

"What floor?"

I rolled my eyes. "Stop Em."

"Hush Bella." He shushed me, "what floor?" He repeated.

The boy rolled his eyes "2"

Emmett nodded and hit the button.

"So moonbeam what happened to you?" The boy asked eyeing me up and down with a slight smirk on his handsome face. He was tall, olive skinned, buff and had curly brown hair. His eyes were a dark shade of green.

"Moonbeam?" I asked incredulously, a laugh escaping my mouth at the ridiculous name.

He nodded towards the cast. "It looks like something you'd wear on the moon. So how'd you get it?"

I shrugged. "Fell down the stairs."

The girls eyes grew wide suddenly, she had the same skin tone as the others, her eyes were the same shade of green as the boys, her brown hair fell in curls down her back. "Mom that's her! The one who hurt Danny!" She cried out.

The woman's eyes grew wide, anger contoured her face. She looked like a bull after you pissed it off; a mother bear protecting her cubs; an angry hornet ready to sting.

"You hurt my Danny Boy?" She snarled, taking a step towards me.

"It wasn't my fault!" I protested fruitlessly.

"Mrs. Piper we don't want no trouble." Carlisle spoke up his voice sounding assertive and demanding.

" !" Her attitude took a 180, going form a raging bull to a love struck idiot. "I mean no harm to the girl, I just want to clarify what happened." She smiled sweetly at him.

The doors opened then on level two. "I have a copy of the incident report. I'll come find you after I escort miss swan out."

"Ooh." Emmett sang to himself, as he watched the grown woman turn into a school girl who just got her first date.

That earned him a glare from Carlisle, as the trio stepped off the elevator.

"Hot date, Carlisle?" He snickered "Does she know you're married?"

Carlisle rolled his eyes in return, his jaw jumping in annoyance. "She's married herself."

"So a double sided affair. Seems hot. How long?"

"Actually she's in the middle of a divorce, she's the talk of the town." Alice added at the same time, Carlisle sent her a glare.

"How long what?" He asked letting out a suffering sigh as he watched the lights on the elevator, praying for them to open.

"How long were you two.. you know?" He added with a wink to emphasize his point as if we didn't know what he was taking about. "Should I start calling her mom?"

The doors finally opened and we all besides Emmett breathed a sigh of relief. Carlisle wheeled us outside to where Edward and Esme were waiting with the Volvo.

"All clear." She grinned at us.

"We seen her in the elevator." Emmett informed her causing a frown to appear on her face. "Had her kids with her. They tried to put up a fight." He rolled his eyes. "They're in emergency and I suggest we get out of the state or possibly the country."

Esme started to panic to which Emmett laughed at, I couldn't help but chuckle along with him.

"Kidding, Carlisle calmed her down. They got a hot date once we leave."

"Get in the car Emmett." He growled at him his patience finally wearing thin.

"Oops secrets out. Sorry pops." He placed the crutches on the floor of the back seat, before climbing in with Edward and Alice.

Carlisle lead me to the passenger side and placed me in the seat, pulling the seat belt over me before securing it.

"I'm not an invalid!"

He only rolled his eyes in return, and shut the door firmly shut.

"You did it now Emmett" Edward snickered watching the bickering couple in front of the vehicle.

Emmett's eyes widened in fear. "Am I a dead man?"

Alice shrugged with a smile on her face. "They'll cool off… eventually."

"She knows he'd never cheat on her right?"

Edward shrugged. "She does, but that doesn't quell her fears. She has to deal with a lot of nurses and patients hitting on him not caring about the ring on his finger."

"They fight a lot. More often recently, of course Emmett doesn't make it any easier." Alice added sending an elbow into his side. He chuckled shoving her back.

Esme got into the drivers side, slamming the door so hard the Volvo shook, she glanced in the mirror glaring at the three vampires shoving each other in the back. "Stop it." She snarled at the trio, clearly pissed. "Now!"

I actually gulped in fear at the malice and venom that laced her voice, her eyes were pitch black and she looked ready to murder someone.

 _Maybe I would be safer at the hospital_

I heard a choking sound from the backseat and turned around to see them all staring at me wide eyed, fear on their faces. Alice shook her head at me, before her eyes went blank obviously seeing into the future.

Edward cast me an uneasy glance, before glancing in his "mother's" direction, and back to me.

Confused I glanced over at her myself, seeing her glare directed at me, a cruel smile playing on her face. I didn't like that look, and by the others faces they didn't either. She looked like a hunter finally catching its prey, but like most they wanted the prey to suffer. She was going to torture before she made her kill.

"Yes Isabella" She sneered my name like it was filth. "You should have stayed at the hospital under the protection of my husband."

Oops said that out loud. Crap.

" I mean you've been cuddling up to him since you moved in I should have seen this happening."

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, what the hell was she taking about?

"I mean why should I worry about the nurses, when he has you under his own roof?"

I chanced a glance back at the others, Alice face was still blank, Emmett looked ready to pack his bags and move to the North Pole for starting this, and Edward had his hands in his pocket of his sweater, he gave me an assuring smile.

"You and everyone else in that town looked at him like he was Jesus reincarnated or something, but into a Greek god." She snorted. "And then there's the fact he kept calling you by your full name when you insist on being called Bella." She shook her head in defeat. "And he crawls into bed with you…"

My eye brow furrowed "Esme… he was just trying to comfort me. I swear nothing ever happened." I pleaded desperately, hating the way she was looking at me.

She grimaced. "And he wanted to keep you in the hospital, as if we were all incompetent and couldn't take care of you."

"There is seriously nothing going on." I tried once again to get through to her. "He… he loves you, Esme. You are his world, his mate!"

She shook her head sadly, a tearless sob escaping her. "We're not mates. I mean in the sense of the word we are but not the true soulmate love you hear everyone talk about. Our world wouldn't end if something happened to the other, we'd grieve obviously but we're capable of going on without them. We're not soulmates but we're the next best thing and I'm not going to let anyone take that away from me." She composed herself at the last few lines, some how her words ended in a threat. A threat that I assumed was directed at me, considering Carlisle isn't gay, and Emmett and Alice were happily married.

"I need to ask you something, Bella."

I nodded, not really trusting my voice to speak.

"Do you harbour any feelings for Carlisle?"

That should have been an easy question, a question that should have been easy to answer right away giving her a "of course not!" and we would be on our merrily way home.

The thing is it wasn't easy to answer. I could have told her I thought of him as a father figure, like I did her a mother but truth was I didn't feel that at all. That would have been too awkward and inappropriate.

I could have told her I had friendly feelings for him like I would Emmett or Jasper, that platonic brother/sister type of love but that wasn't the case either.

What I felt for the good doctor I honestly didn't know or even gave it much thought, the feelings I get and the way my body reacts when he says my full name or even his little pet name he came up with I wouldn't get if I thought of him as only a friend. I wouldn't feel so safe and secure when I was in his arms. It wouldn't feel so right.

Esme couldn't know any of this however, nobody could. I couldn't let this stupid crush go beyond that so I buried those feelings deep inside of me; refusing to give them another thought.

It's not like anything would happen anyways.

"Of course not, Esme." It was long over due after a long pause and I knew she probably grew suspicious but she didn't give any indication that she thought I was lying to her. I decided to lay it on thick. "Nothing happened, and nothing ever will happen. We're friends that's about it. He's… he's yours."

"Thank you Bella, I'm sorry for my freak out and accusations. It won't happen again." She apologized starting up the vehicle.

We heard the sound of a phone beeping and looked around for the source. Edward held a guilty expression as he shut his phone.

"Who was that?" Esme asked calmly… to calm.

"Carlisle. I thought we'd have a problem."

Fuck me.

Esme glared at her pseudo son, muttering curse words probably damning us all to hell as she sped down the highway, swerving recklessly causing me to grip the door handle.

Hell hath no fury like a woman, scorned.

I Was Made For You

"She's actually divorced?" Emmett asked after the third movie we were watching, a dosed of a few times only to be woken up a two hours later so I was in and out of most of their conversations.

Esme didn't join in the movie night, she made me a cup of tea – I didn't drink it, after that conversation we had it could have been laced with poison – and left to hunt.

"Why?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow "You interested?"

Alice and I snickered at Emmett's expression, he looked ready to deck Edward.

"Apparently Tanya got caught up in an affair and Danny Piper isn't Reverend Pipers kid, she's the talk of the town so naturally she tried to find someone else to talk about. Macy is her main target."

"So Macy's pregnant?"

Alice nodded. "I don't know the story there but it's not a happy one."

Edward grimaced shaking his head. "It's not, but it's her story to tell."

This coming from the guy who told me Carlisle's life story.

I Was Made For You

"Bella!" Macy smiled walking up to me at my locker two days later, her eyes trailed down to my leg and then to the bandage on my head. "I'm so sorry." She grimaced.

"It's fine." I gave her a reassuring smile. "Still didn't get my memory back so let's start over." I leaned against one clutch and held out my hand to her. "Hello I'm Bella Swan."

She grinned her eyes lighting up in gratitude. "Macy Vanderwall" She shook my hand and then grabbed my books, to which I was grateful for. As it turned out these crutches were not my friend.

She led us down the hall way pointing out classrooms to me as we went.

I Was Made For You

"Hey moonbeam." I glanced up from my tray of food I barely touched, into dark green eyes. It was the same boy from the elevator at the hospital with his psychotic mother.

I blinked at him and his offending out stretched hand, Macy giggled at my reaction and the Piper boys frown.

"My name is Bella actually."

He shrugged, giving me what was probably a heart stopping smile that would make all these girls at this school trip over themselves.

"Andrew Piper." He pulled up a chair and sat down, causing Macy to frown. She hasn't told me much about herself but from the way she's treated she didn't have much friends. "Macy, right?"

Her frown turned into a scowl, her green eyes clouding over in hurt. "You know my name!"

Andrew shrugged carelessly again, turning his attention back to me. "So moonbeam, you free tonight?"

I raised an eyebrow, chewing thoughtfully on the bite of my apple, not answering him.

"Pick you up at seven?" He tried again.

"For what?"

He blinked. "Our date? Im asking you out here. We can go catch a movie."

"Sorry." I apologized. "I've got plans. Macy and I are already doing something."

Her wide green eyes turned on me, I couldn't help but notice her hopeful expression.

Andrew glared at the girl and then gave me a charming smile. "Perhaps another time then?"

And then he was gone.

"You didn't have to do that." She said stirring her food nervously around on her plate. "You could have went out with him, you didn't have to fabricate some lie."

"Who said it was some lie?" I grinned at her. "Look, I'm new here. My family doesn't go to school here so I'm basically alone; and besides you trying to kill us the other day I figured you'd be the best candidate for a friend – we already got a cool story and heck even a name!" The domino Girls wasn't exactly a name to be proud of but we could make the most of it. Maybe dress up as dominos for the next Halloween or something. "I mean it's totally up to you, we don't have to hang out at school or even after school but I'm all for it. You remind me of a friend from back home."

Which was true, she did remind me of Angela Webber and in a sea of Jessica Stanley's and Lauren Mallory's in this school I'd figure she'd be a good bet.

"Okay." She agreed happily, "so what are we watching?"

 **A/N: review? Tell me whatcha think.**

 **Title credits : Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned – "Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, Nor hell a fury like a woman scorned," – Perez, Act 3, Scene 2, The Mourning Bride (1697) OR "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" – Louise Grant, Gilmore Girls**

 **Also I'm going to start a question of the update, and rip If this flops.**

 **QOTU: What is your favourite ships at the moment?**

 **Me : Harry and Maggie (charmed 2018), Barchie (Riverdale), Malex (Roswell,NM), Posie (legacies), Buddie (911)**


End file.
